Face the Fire
by ARoseAndrews
Summary: King Maxon and Queen America's daughter, Princess Emmalina, is less than excited about her upcoming selection; but what happens when she bumps into a strange guard in the corridor. Emmalina soon finds information that she never would have dreamed to be true. How will this change her selection, her relationship with her parents, and why was it hidden from her? Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my First Fanfiction so... yeah! Haha I hope you enjoy. Please Review! I would love to hear from you guys!**

* * *

><p>"Princess Emmalina!"<p>

I snap my head off my desk and wipe off the small piece of paper that was stuck to my cheek. At the doorway Silvia stands with her arms crossed and a very disappointed look on her face.

"Sorry Silvia, but if you didn't want me to take a nap, maybe you should have my maids wake me up at 6:00 in the morning," I proclaim. She gives me a smug look and just shakes her head.

"The King and Queen are patiently waiting in their suite to see you." And then she finally walks away.

Oh no, not another selection meeting. Every time I talk to my parents about my upcoming selection it always ends in one of us storming out of the room, with nobody accomplishing anything. I stand up and straighten the imaginary creases on my light green day dress, push the stands of dusty blonde hair out of my eyes and pick up the papers that I was trying to work on. Walking down the corridor and heading to the grand staircase, I chose the long way purposely, I see the picture hanging of our family. My mom, my dad, my younger brother and myself. Andrew, my brother, was three when that was taken. Now he is sixteen and flirting with everything and anything known to man. I smile when I remember when Andrew tried to court the Queen of France's daughter, Olivia. She was clearly taken aback that he would talk to her in such a manner, so she poured her drink over his head. Thinking about the memory, I almost fall over the first step.

But someone catches me

"I'm sorry Princess," says the guard

"Oh no, Officer—"

"Ledger, Christopher Ledger, your Majesty."

I look up at him and see his striking green eyes. They captivate me in a way that I can't seem to fathom. It's like they were supposed look into mine.

"Thank you, Officer Ledger, not only for your kindness but for your generosity," I say as regal as possible.

"All in a day's work, Princess Emmalina," He replies with a slight laugh to his voice.

"Please Sir, call me Emma"

He smiles back at me as says, "Well than, all in a day's work, _Emma_."

I start up the stairs to my parent's bedroom and I feel like I'm on cloud nine. I don't know what could possibly have me feeling this way. It most certainly cannot be Christopher, I cannot be falling in love with a guard two weeks away from my selection. I ignore the thought as I approach the very last door on the third floor.

"Deep breaths Em, deep breaths. You can do this." I whisper

Then I knock.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter. I promise that the next one will be longer! <strong>

**Happy Reading**

**~Rosie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the Last chapter being so short! I wanted to test out the waters and see what I thought. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and please Review! I will be trying to upload about twice a week, but with school it might get a bit hectic. Enjoy the story and let me know how you like it! Also I will be trying to answer you questions if you post them in the reviews! :)**

* * *

><p>I hear the authoritative "king" voice of my father and he answers, "Come in."<p>

"Deep breaths," I assure myself and I step through the doors. My parents are sitting on the couch next to the blazing fire on the left hand side of their room. They both stare at me as I carefully walk to where they are, my mother softens her gaze and wraps me in a hug. When I pull away, my mom looks at me and nods her head. Strange, I think, she is never silent. My father gives me another hug and kisses my hair. As he lets go he motions to the chair opposite them and I know that means he wants me to sit.

"Emma, darling." My mother starts, "I know the idea of the selection is daunting, but your father and I want to know your honest opinion about it." She looks concerned. I know for a fact that my parents won't make me do something I don't want too.

I take I deep breath and begin, "It is daunting, mom. I just don't know how you can find love like that. It seems like such a barbaric way…" I trail off. Once I regain my thoughts I continue, "I don't know how I feel about have thirty-five men wandering around the halls of my house. I can barely deal with my own brother." I look down at my hands, feeling ashamed and slightly upset. I didn't want my parents to know that I was wary about the whole selection deal. As a princess I was supposed to mask all uncertainty with a strong willed physique.

I sigh and my mom opens her mouth as to speak but she can't find the words. Wow, my mother speechless, that's a first. When I look up my dad gazes at me and his eyes soften, he is no longer the King of Illéa, he was just my dad.

"Em, you don't have to have a selection. It's not totally wrong for you to feel indifferent about it. Trust me when I say I know exactly how you feel. You may not like to think of it, but once I was in your shoes. I didn't know how to react or what I was in for. Of course it is going to be daunting, but it will also be so amazing. You will faced with many decisions but you will also make memories." My dad smiles. He looks into my mother's eyes and takes her hands, "The selection was the best thing to ever happen to me."

My mom blushes a rosy pink and she laughs a bit, "It was the same for me, I can't think of a life without it." She squeezes my father's hand and then let it go. Dad reaches up and strokes her cheek, she leans into his touch like her life depends upon it. They look so natural together, like they were always meant for each other. My mother's stubbornness and her fiery attitude is perfectly combat with my dad's passiveness and caring attitude.

I sigh and silently wish for a love like theirs, so natural. I look between them and say, "Mom and Dad, I can only hope that I will find someone in the selection. I just can't shake the unnerving feeling." I shake my head, "Thirty-five men is a lot."

My Dad smiles and replies, "Trust me, I'm not the least bit excited about my baby girl dating that many people at once. You are a beautiful young woman Em, and I am so lucky to call you my daughter. Any man who is chosen is extremely lucky to have a chance with you." He smiles and kisses the top of my hair. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a budget briefing I must go to."

My mother stands to meet him, he takes her hands in his and gives her a kiss.

"I love you America Schreave, and I will be tugging my ear for dinner," he smiles.

"I love you more Maxon Calix, and I am happy to tug my ear back," She laughs at him and kisses him again. Then he is out the door, leaving only my mother and I.

"Emma, you don't have to go through with this." My mother soothes

"Mom, I can do it." I try and make myself believe the words that come out of my mouth, but they are not convincing my wondering mind. "Do you think I have to have thirty-five? What about twenty?"

My mom mutters, "I never thought about shortening the number." She looks up at me, "Would that make you feel better, less of the selected?" When I nod, she hugs me and looks into my chocolate brown eyes, "Emma I love you so, so much. I am so proud of the humble, talented, and strong young woman you have become. I will talk to your father about the number. I love you sweetie."

"Love you too mom." I smile when she hugs me again. One thing that will always hold true is that my mother gives the best hugs. When I let go I instantly feel better, she rubs my cheek with her thumb and looks at me in awe.

As she walks out of the room and I wonder how she ever could have been anything but royal

Walking down to the music room, I think about why I feel compelled to have a selection. Selections were only for men just a few years ago, and my dad had a selection. My mom hated the idea of sending her daughters off to get married to some foreign prince just to solidify a peace treaty. Together, they changed the laws of inheritance, and they changed it right before they knew that they were going to have me. It's a sobering thought to know that your parents went to bat for you before you were even born. They put in so much work and time into me before they knew me.

They loved me that much.

I open the door to the music room and I walk over to the piano. I sit down and I start to let the music drown out every bad thing in my life right now.

"EMMA!"

The scream surges through the hallway and the music room door opens. I turn and see my best friend, Isabella.

"Bella!" I scream and run up to her, "Why are you here? From Italy!"

Bella is the princess of Italy, her mother Queen Nicoletta and my mom are best friends too.

"I came to see you before you have your selection. I wanted to have some girl time before you have to worry about getting married and stuff." She giggles as she finished the last part.

I smile hugely as I reply, "I know it's so weird to think that in a couple months, I'll be engaged." I feel a shudder pass through me.

She starts talking about her life in Italy, and it sounds amazing over there. She rambles on and on about how her parents want her to start looking for someone to settle down with and become the next king.

"Oh Em, I know how you feel. I have to start looking for love as well, but you have to sort through thirty-five different possibilities." As she speaks her hands move around in big circles. "I think that you have it easier, _mia cara_." She hugs me tightly again.

"So Bella, what do you want to do?" I question.

We spend the whole afternoon together, we talked about anything that didn't have to do with love or marriage. I loved having Bella here because I don't have a sister, but she clearly makes up for it. We are going to make our way up to my room when I see a pair of green eyes looking directly at me. For an instant I am captivated, just as I was the first time I looked into them.

"Emma, _cara_," her voice snaps me out of the trance, "What were you looking at?"

I blush deeply when I reply, "a guard's green eyes."

She gasps, "Oh Emma, you must talk to him!"

"No Bella, do you know what would happen? My father would freak out!" I start laughing

She joins in my laughter, "Do you know his name?"

"Yes," I sigh and think about tripping on the stairs this morning, "His name is Christopher."

"Prince Christopher Schreave," she nudges me in the side, "King Christopher Schreave!" she laughs and I can't help but laugh as well.

I think about Christopher his green eyes, dark hair. He was so strong and he caught me when I fell. I suddenly realize that I don't know anything about him.

"Bella, I don't even know him! I haven't had a civilized conversation with him since he caught me as I fell on the stairs." Her eyes grow wide

"He what!" I start to tell her the events of this morning.

"Emma, you have to get to know him. I have never seen you like that with a boy, you have to!" she commanded.

"Alright Bella, I will see if I can find him tomorrow and I will talk to him," I concede, "But now we have to get to dinner. We are already late!"

Dinner was uneventful, I said hello to Aunt Nicoletta and Uncle Riccardo and we sat and talked about conventional things, never divulging too far into a subject. Once we were finished, I walked up to my room to get ready for bed. My maids put me in my favorite pair of satin pants and one of my dad's old t-shirts, and I climbed into bed. That night I dreamed of thirty-five men, and one with green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooo? How'd you like it?<strong>

**Please review, if you have questions feel free to ask, and I will try to answer them in my next upload!**

**~Rosie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Here is the third chapter! I really hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am! Please review, I love to hear what you guys think!**

* * *

><p>When my maids shake me awake I remember that I have to talk to Christopher today. I'm nervous but anxious to see him, mostly because I don't know how my parents will react to me talking with the staff. My maids dress me in a deep blue day dress with a sparkly bodice. I slip my feet into my flats and head to breakfast. I see that I am the last to show up to the table, once I sit down the meal is served.<p>

"Emmalina dear," Aunt Nicoletta calls, "Are you excited about your upcoming selection?"

I know for a fact that she knows how I'm feeling, mostly because my mother tells Aunt Nicoletta everything. I muster up my strong physique and smile graciously at her and answer.

"Actually Aunt Nicoletta, I am excited. It will be a new and fun experience," I conclude and return to my meal, hopefully that silences any more questions about the s- word.

Once breakfast is finished I make my way to a security meeting with my father. He opens the door to conference room F and I walk in. The advisors are calmly standing around the table waiting for us. I recognize Stavros, but the others I am not so sure. My father turns to me and motions me to sit down. Once I do, he sits and the rest of the room follows.

Stavros begins, "Your majesty, the loyalists are pretty much gone. Your idea to stop the funds to the people with any previous or current ties worked beautifully, Princess Emmalina." When Stavros complements me I sit up just a bit straighter. I dare to glance at my father and I see him staring at me with the biggest grin on his face. He pats my leg and returns to look at his senior advisor.

Stavros continues, "Now with the loyalists gone, we can lower the amount taken for the draft." The room nods in agreement.

"Stavros, very well done," My father praised. "Are there any more comments about this subject? If not, then let us continue to the security for the Selection."

"Your Majesty," an elderly advisor calls, "I suggest that we use any extra guards and post them outside the selected rooms. This will ensure that the butlers are able to go home at night."

"Thank you Fredrick," my father thinks about the idea, "I do like that thought, if you did not know, Queen America refused to have her maids in her room so we had to post a guard outside of her door." He laughs at the memory.

"And if we still have extras, we can use them as security for the third floor, King Maxon," another advisor adds.

My dad looks at me and says, "Emmalina, do have any suggestions?"

"No father, but I do agree with the idea of extra security on the third floor." I reply as regal as possible.

He nods and says to another advisor, who I am assuming is the head of security, "Lyle, can you take care of that? Extra security on the third floor and the placement of the guards outside the selected rooms." Lyle nods and he writes something down on his note pad.

I feels like hours that I was in conference room F but it was about forty-five minutes. When the meeting concluded I walked out of the room and I start towards the grand staircase, hoping to find the pair of green eyes that I have to talk to. As I turn the corner and walk down the stairs, I can't find them. I walk up to a guard on the last step and ask.

"Excuse me officer, but do you know where I could find Officer Christopher Ledger?"

He looks at me confused and says, "Princess, he would be posted outside of the theater."

"Thank you so much, Officer-"

"Walker," he nods.

"Walker." I smile and walk away.

I pick up my pace so I am almost at a run, but then I remember Silvia and she makes it clear that princesses never run throughout the halls, so I slow down to a quick walk. I weave through all the doorways, through the great room, around the throne room, and in through the women's room. Turning the corner I see a guard posted outside the theater door. When he looks at me, I see the green eyes and I immediately relax. I walk up to him and he looks surprised.

"Officer Ledger, nice to see you again," I smile

He looks at me and he tries to stifle the smile that I can clearly see, "Nice to see you too, _Emma, _but please if I am to call you by your name please call me Christopher."

I nod and reply, "At what time do you finish your duties, Christopher?"

"Six o' clock sharp," he looks at me with a confounded look on his face, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to talk to you, get to know you better." I look into his eyes and hopes that he says yes.

"Meet me by the stables at six thirty?" he asks.

I smile and say, "Of course, Christopher."

I walk away and feel triumphant.

* * *

><p>"EMMALINA! <em>Mia cara<em>, this is FANTASITC!" Bella is pacing around my room lecturing me about what I should do about Christopher. Every once in a while she stops to look at me and a huge grin breaks on her face and she has to continue walking again.

"Bella," I laugh trying to get her to calm down, "ISABELLA, calm yourself! We aren't dating, this is just a civilized conversation between two people, nothing more." Was it really just that? My head said yes but my heart seemed to have a different opinion.

"Oh I know, but it is so fun to see people in love," Bella gazes off in the distance, taken away by memory

I clap my hands, "Earth to Bella, Earth to Bella!"

She shudders back to reality and when I try to ask her what she was thinking about she shrugs it off. I don't try to push the subject any further, mostly because I don't want to ruin this blissful feeling right now.

I look at the clock and see that it reads 5:45, I jump up and exclaim, "Bella I have to get ready, I'll tell you everything when I come back!" I run over and give her a quick hug, then I disappear into my closet in search of some clothes to wear.

After about thirty minutes of running between my closet and my chest of drawers, I decide upon a salmon colored knit sweater that hangs loosely around my thighs and a pair of jeans tucked into riding boots. My hair is in a loose side braid and I have on next to no makeup.

Walking up to the stables I see Christopher talking with José, the stableman. He is wearing a loose fitting blue t-shirt and some jeans, he looks so casual but in a handsome way. They are laughing about who knows what, then they see me.

José smiles and says, "What can I do for you today, princess?"

I look over at Christopher and ask him, "Do you want to go riding, or just walk around the gardens?" After I finish my question I glance over at José and he has the cheesiest grin on his face.

"I think that riding would be fun," Christopher smiles at me and then turns to the smiling stableman, "Can you spare two horses for the evening José?"

"Anything for you and the Princess, Christopher," He flushes as he saddles up two horses.

Christopher looks at me and asks, "Why did you want to see me?"

"Is it wrong for a girl to want to get to know someone?" I playfully reply.

"No, but you're the crown Princess of Illéa, and I'm a guard," He looks to the ground and his smile fades.

"If I cared about titles I wouldn't be here Christopher, I'm not one to judge someone based upon their work." I reach out to lift his chin up so that he is looking me in the eyes, "It's definitely not fair to yourself if you say that you're some measly guard, because I don't even know you but I can see so much more." I smile and hope that he takes my words to heart.

José returns with two horses following behind him, "Your majesty, here is your horse."

I look up at my favorite horse, her name is Penny and she is a Shire Horse, she has the most beautiful white mane and the rest of her body is a midnight black. Christopher has Buster, an American Quarter Horse, he is a dusty brown color.

We both climb into the saddles and Christopher looks over at me and asks, "Do you want to lead the way, or shall I?"

I give him a quizzical look and reply, "Do you have a place in mind?" When he nods I smile back, "Lead the way then, Sir."

He takes off and I give José a wave before I follow him. We start on a trail that weaves in throughout the forest, the trees are beautiful this time of year. Once we get out of the forest we come to an open meadow filled with all different kinds of flowers. They grew up so high that Christopher was able to pick a white daisy without getting off his horse.

"For you," He smiles in a way that I am suddenly glad that I'm not standing.

I take the flower and I look up at him with awe, "Thank you, Thank you so much."

He looks around the meadow and points in a random direction, "We need to get over there," He turns to look at me, "Race you?"

"Oh you're on."

We both take off after I finish the last syllable of my statement, and I find myself laughing and smiling. I have never had this much fun with a boy, granted all the other versions of the male species were at political functions, and then of course there is my brother. We are neck and neck until the last ten feet when Christopher slows down. I finish before him and he trots up next to me.

"That is so not fair, you slowed down!" I laugh

"I have no idea what you're talking about, you won fair and square." He throw his hands up like he isn't guilty of a crime I know he committed, "Shall we continue?"

I roll my eyes at him and follow into the trees.

When he stops I look around and I see that he took me to a pond. The water is crystal clear and there are rocks around the whole thing. Flowers and vines are overgrown but somehow it looks magical.

"Christopher," I breathe as I look around this fantasy land.

"I hoped that you'd like it."

"I don't like it."

He turns to look at me with a confused and hurt expression on his face.

I smile, "I love it."

The corners of his mouth tug up into a smile, I have to look down so my knees don't buckle right then and there. I walk over and hug him, at first he is confused but then I feel him relax and he wraps his arms around me. Without letting go I look up at him and see that he is looking down at me. I quickly look away and then pull out of the hug.

"Come on," I tempted as I grabbed his hand.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the cliffhanger! haha, but I had too! Anyways please review!<p>

Happy Reading

~Rosie


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Again! Thank you so much for reading, it means the world to me! I am going to respond to some review at the end of this chapter! Please review, because it makes my day! **

* * *

><p>"Wait, what did you say your favorite food was?" I laughed, almost falling off the rock that we are sitting on.<p>

Christopher rolls his eyes when he answers, "I told you, it's chicken fingers." I start to laugh even more and soon enough Christopher joins me.

We have been sitting on a rock at the far side of the pond and talking about anything and everything. I know that his favorite color is green, he loves to watch the stars and look at constellations, he is originally from Carolina, and he likes chicken fingers.

"I think it's so cool that you're from Carolina," I admitted looking off into the distance. "I have always wanted to go but Mom and Dad never thought that it was a good idea." I remembered all the conversations and the lectures about showing favoritism towards one province over another.

"Why won't they let you go? That's your mom's home province."

"That has been my argument since I was old enough to know what a province was, and they still don't take it." I shrug, "Maybe there's people there that don't like my mom, so they're just trying to keep her safe."

"Or maybe your mom doesn't like some people there."

I look at him confused, "What do you mean? My mom never dislikes anyone."

He tears his gaze away from mine, "I'm sorry, it's not my place to say." He starts to get up but I grab his wrist.

"Christopher, what do you know that I don't know?" I look directly into his eyes with as much determination as I can muster up.

He sighs and sits back down on the rock, "Listen Emma, there are things that you don't know about your family. It's pretty obvious now that I see it, but it's not my place to tell you what your parents didn't want you to know." He stands up, "I probably should go."

I stand up with him and wrap him into a hug, my cheeks against his chest and his chin resting on the top of my head, "When can I see you again?" I ask hopeful.

"I don't think that's a good idea." My heart breaks at the answer.

I turn my head so that I'm looking up at him, "I don't want whatever my family is hiding from me to influence who I spend time with, it's not fair." I pull away from the hug and start to walk away, frustrated and about to cry.

"Three days," He sighs looking at the ground.

I turn around, "Three days what?"

"Wednesday, that's the next time we can see each other."

My face breaks into the biggest smile ever, "Let's get back, we want to have something to talk about on Wednesday." We walk over to the horses and climb into the saddles, I look over at him and we start to walk the horses through the forest in the dark.

We race through the meadow again, this time Christopher wins. He claims that the first time his horse was just tired, but I know better. Once we are back at the stables, José puts Penny and Buster back in their stable, I give Christopher a hug and I walk back towards the palace saying Wednesday over and over in my head.

* * *

><p>I walk through the door and greet the guards standing there, I turn to the left to head towards the grand staircase when I hear laughing and giggling. I quickly hide behind a sculpture on the right side of the hallway and peek my head out of the side. The giggling gets louder, and when the people attached to the voice turn the corner I almost fall over out of shock.<p>

It's Bella and Andrew.

They start walking towards my direction and I step away from the sculpture, keeping close to the wall, I pretend that I am reading about who created the antique that is in from of me.

After a lot more laughing and giggling I hear my name, "Emma, what are you doing here?" Andrew questions.

"Silvia told me to try and find a piece of art around the palace that I liked and see who created it." I replied, hoping that he doesn't catch my lie, "What are you guys doing?"

Bella steps forward, "Andrew was just showing me to my room." She smiles at him and then turns her gaze to the ground. I decide to ask her about this tomorrow, because I don't want to ruin such a great afternoon. We just stand in the hallway and no one talks, once it gets to the point of unbearable awkwardness I decide to speak up.

"Alright, well I'll just be going, see you later Bella. Andrew." I nod as I walk briskly away, my mind racing at a 1000 miles per minute.

Bella and Andrew. Andrew and Bella. No it can't be, Andrew's probably just trying to figure out where I've been all evening. Bella would tell me if she was dating my brother, wouldn't she? I think about all the signs that I have been missing, she is always happier at meals when he is there. She always talks about how nice love is, and she has been distant lately. I try to occupy my mind with other things because the thought of my best friend dating my little brother makes me want to throw up.

Before I can think any further into it I open my bedroom door to find a box sitting on the foot of my bed. It has silver wrapping paper and a red ribbon, the card is addressed to me and I wonder what's in it. I carefully unwrap the delicate wrapping paper and lift open the lid.

Inside are a dozen pale pink roses.

There's a card and it reads, "You said this was your favorite color, so I hope that I'm right. Thank you for tonight and I am counting down the seconds until Wednesday. –C"

As I read the note the cheesiest smile creeps onto my face and I can't help but giggle uncontrollably. I pick up the flowers and the box and walk across my room to the desk and put them down. I decide that I will go down to the kitchens tomorrow to see if I can find a good vase to put them in. I take the card and pin it to my cork board along with all my favorite pictures from my Nikon D5200 camera that my dad gave me on my 16th birthday. As I get ready for bed I think about Christopher and what he said about my mom.

"He has to know something," I breathe to myself, "There has to be a way that I can get him to tell me."

As I sleep I dream of horseback rides and pink roses.

* * *

><p>"Princess" my maid Riley whispers, "Princess time to get up."<p>

I flutter my eyes open and I stretch my arms above my head and rub my eyes. As my vision focuses I glance at my desk and the flowers have been put in a vase. I smile as I remember the card and the pond and the daisy that was lost during the first race. Then I suddenly remember my brother and Bella and my eyes grow wide.

"Riley" I call

She turns her head to meet my gaze, "Yes Emma?"

"Have you seen my brother lately?"

"I believe so, the last time I saw him was outside Princess Isabella's door this morning."

"Thank you, that's all."

I stand up and let my maids dress me and put on my makeup. My dress today is a very light pink dress that has a silver belt around my waist, it has cuffed sleeves and I paired some silver earrings and a silver necklace with it. I put on some flats, because I refuse to wear high heels during the day, and make my way down to breakfast.

As I turn right down the hallway next to the grand staircase I feel a bump on my elbow.

I turn around, "Excuse me—" The cheesy grin appears once more, "Christopher" I breathe.

"Did you like the flowers?" he asks with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"They were beautiful, I loved them." I smile, "But not as much as the card." I blush and look down bashfully.

"What I said was true. I really had fun."

"I did too." I risk a glance up at him and realize that everyone is probably waiting for me to join them for breakfast. "I probably should go," I trial off.

"See you Wednesday," He smiles.

"I'll be counting," I call from down the hallway.

As I walk in the door, I see my parents relax in their chairs at the head of the table. I take my seat and realize that Bella isn't sitting next to me. I look across the table and see her sitting next to Andrew.

She looks over at me and mouths, "Later."

"Ok," I mouth back and return to my eggs and toast.

After everyone finishes the meal I turn to walk out when I hear my dad call me.

"Emmalina, may I have a word in my study?"

"Of course Dad."

I walk up to my father's study and wonder what this talk is about. I pass several guards on the way and none of the ones that we pass is Christopher. I wonder what part of the palace he is guarding now as I open the door to the study.

"Have a seat Emma," My father sooths, "Your mother talked to me about your concern with the number of selected." I nod as a reply. "I think that your idea for twenty people is a great idea. Originally we had the number in place for the number of provinces that Illéa had. But now that the caste system is demolished, we have made the provinces essentially nonexistent because we don't want to have any dividers in our great nation."

"So I will only have twenty people selected?" I ask just to make sure, because my dad has a tendency to go off on tangents about equality among the people.

"Yes, there will be the random lottery of twenty males between the ages of 17-21."

I feel a bit better about the number but it still doesn't settle my nerves. I try to give me dad the best smile I can muster up but I know that he can see through it.

"Are you still nervous?" he coaxed, "You don't look the least bit relieved."

I nod, "It's just a lot to take in dad, I think that I'll get used to it, I just need time." I take a deep breath, it's just my dad.

He smiles and chuckles to himself, "You sound just like your mother." He stands up and collects a manila envelope, "I'm on my way to a budget meeting, would you like to join me?"

I laugh, "Dad, I hate those meetings almost as much as you do." I stand up to give him a hug, "Maybe next time, pops." He gives me a hug and opens the door for me

"Love you Em"

"Love you more dad." I call down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I love Emma and Christopher so much, haha! Thank you to everyone who is reading! Here are some reviews!<strong>

**ImaginationInspire- Thank you so much! Your review made me super happy :D and I am excited to continue to write this!**

**lilythemermaid- I already thanked you, but ill do it again! You're too sweet, thank you so so much! **

**Guest- I am so glad you like it! I will try my best to upload as much as I can :D **

**Happy Reading Everyone **

**~Rosie**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! I hoped you liked the last chapter! This one is sort of short but I think its good though! Haha please review, I love to hear from you guys!

Wednesday came and went, it was perfect though. We walked around the forest behind the palace and he talked about all the trees and flowers and what plant you could eat or couldn't eat. He was like my personal boy scout, his face lit up whenever he named a new tree and he couldn't stop smiling when we saw a hawk circling in the sky. There was this one time when he was explaining the difference between poison oak and poison ivy, he wasn't looking at his feet and suddenly his right foot got caught in a tree root and he fell on his face. I felt so bad but I couldn't stop laughing. Christopher was like a kid in the candy store, he wouldn't stop talking about the wonders and fascinations of nature. We talked about our dreams and what we would do if I wasn't the princess and he wasn't a guard. "I would be a biologist." He smiled, "I have always been in love with the outdoors and nature." I couldn't say what I wanted to be, mostly because the only thing I was trained to be my whole life was queen.

When we left that night I couldn't help but think about something that Christopher said about flowers.

"Flowers are tricky, they are beautiful on the outside with all their pretty colors, but deep down they could be poison-ness. You have to learn which ones are the best inside and out" He went on, "And that, my friend, takes trial and error."

* * *

><p>Bella has been avoiding me, she has been at the palace for almost a week now and she has only spent one full day with me. I only see her at meals, the rest of the time I can never find her. She hasn't heard about Christopher and what we talked about, but mostly I just want my best friend again.<p>

I was finally fed up with the ignoring, I marched my way down to her room and was about to knock on her door when I heard voices.

"Babe, we are going to have to tell her sooner or later."

"I know, it's just. I don't want her to hate me."

"I know my sister and she could never hate you, it would definitely take some getting used to. Bella, darling, I can't hide how much I want to be with you anymore."

"I know Andrew, neither can I."

I quickly backed away from the door and just ran – to which direction, I don't know – and I didn't stop until my legs were about to give out. My mind was full of so many things it felt like exploding. I looked around at where I was.

I was on the roof.

I walked over to the edge and placed my hands on the only barrier keeping me from falling off. I looked over Angeles, it was so pretty. The scattered houses, shops around street corners, the rise and fall of the terrain, it was nothing short of breath taking. I remember a lesson the Silvia taught me, she said that at one point in time Angeles was a big city in America. It was where dreams supposedly came true, it seemed to hold the magic key to this idea that anything you wanted was possible.

Now looking out at it, I believe every word she said. The magic radiates off the city like sunlight, but better.

I don't know how long I was up there, I don't know what I was thinking about, and I just let my mind be free. At some point in time I moved from standing to sitting. It was quite awkward in my dress but somehow I made it work. I stared at the other end of the roof, zoning out, I just let my mind go. After several deep breaths and lots of staring, I finally found my sanity again and I stood up. I turned around and looked back at Angeles.

"Soon this will all be in my control," I whispered to no one in particular, "I'm praying that I don't mess it up."

* * *

><p>Two days.<p>

Two days until the report.

Two days until the report where I find out the candidates of my selection.

Two days until twenty-one lives are changed forever.

Two days until I start the journey to find out who will be my husband.

Forty- Eight hours

I paced back in forth in my High heels, it was one of those days that I was forced to wear them because cameras were going to be around. I felt like a nervous wreck. My dusty blonde hair was curled so slightly that my hair just looked wavy, I was wearing a full length royal blue dress with a little bit of sparkle here and there. The dress fluffed out and looked gorgeous, I constantly wonder how my maids got to be so good at creating these. I looked very regal, I even had on my tiara, and my makeup was natural and minimal.

"Emma," my mom called. She looked like the picture of sophistication, she had on a champagne colored gown with black details around the top of the dress and the sleeves. All my mother's dresses had sleeves, I never asked why, but they made her look all the more queen-like. Her fiery red hair was pinned up on the crown of her head and she has holding her crown. "I don't like putting this on until I have to," she once told me, "trust me when I say, it weighs a ton."

"Yes mom?" I asked

"I just came over to see how you are doing." She took my wrist when I tried to pace again, "You obviously got your pacing from you father." Her eyes lit up at the mention of my dad. "You're lucky that you didn't get his furrowed brow," she smiled at the joke. My mom and dad have many inside jokes and sayings that Andrew and I don't understand.

"I'm fine mom," I stand up straighter just to prove my point.

She just rolls her eyes and looks at me, "Emmalina Danielle Schreave, I am your mother. I know when you are just trying to put on that 'everything is fine' mask. I don't buy it for one second." She pulls me into a hug, "Tell me what is going on."

I sigh and pull away from the hug and look her directly in the eyes, "I'm just worried about the cameras. There are so many of them, it's a bit overwhelming." It did feel better getting the truth out there.

"Oh Emma, don't worry about them." She replies gently, "All they want is to see how we are setting up for the selection, don't worry, they will probably only want you to be 'in shot' for maybe three minutes."

I exhaled a breath that I didn't know I was holding and I smiled, a real genuine smile. I looked at my mom and her blue eyes sparkled, I was so lucky that I was able to receive her eye color. "I feel alright about it, I mean that. How did you feel when your life had the possibility to be changed forever?"

"I was nervous, maybe beyond nervous. It's knowing that your life can possibly change but at the same moment it could not." She looks away, "I guess I was just ready for it to be over."

I nodded, "I can see why, do you think that the selected are feeling like that?"

"My situation was different than most of the selected," she laughed, Silvia came over and whispered something in my mom's ear, she looked at her and quickly walked away. I didn't know what that was about but I shrugged it off.

When we finally finished the shoot I felt so relieved. They took pictures of me in different gowns as a promotion shoot for the selection. They want to print a big magazine special about, "The First Princess Selection," and I am feeling ok about it. I mean my face is already on every single TV in the country on every third Friday of the month. Walking out of the doors and getting into the big black van, I start to think about the twenty men, at their houses and with their families. They probably are worried, but they try not to show it. They probably are as nervous about meeting me as I am them. They probably are wondering if they will get chosen, and what will happened when if they do.

I am wondering the same thing.

But isn't everyone thinking that, what is going to happen next?

* * *

><p>Soo? How was it? Leave me a review!<p>

ImaginationInspire- Thank you so much! I love your reviews, that make my day :)

Happy reading,

~Rosie


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I have a really long chapter for you today! I'm going to try and update every Sunday :) :) Also I will be answering reviews at the end! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When I wake up, I notice the sunlight that shines through the windows of my room looks brighter. I survey around the room and look for my maids but I can't find them anywhere.<p>

"Riley, Carla, Naomi," I call, "Are you here?" Nothing, no answer at all. I take off my comforter and get out of bed, my feet are instantly freezing when I hit the cold ground but in this moment I don't notice. I decide that they probably overslept, and I reach for the bell to call them but my hand never rings the bell. "They need their sleep, I can get ready by myself." I conclude as I walk over to my closet.

I open the door and smell the familiar scent of shoe leather and sweet perfume. I start searching through the rows of dresses: short, long, high-low, fitted, loose, this color, that color. I look for about thirty minutes until I give up. I shut the closet door and sink down to the ground with my back against the door. I gaze into the closet and something catches my eye in the very back of my closet. I stand up and basically run over to the article of clothing. I pick it up and decide that it's perfect.

It's a pair of dress pants.

I quickly look around my closet to see if I can find a suitable blouse and blazer. I am going to be queen one day so I need to look strong and coordinated. I am wearing a black pant suit with a black blouse underneath, I paired a burgundy scarf to pull the outfit together. I look at my blonde hair and sweep it up and clip it to the back of my head, then I move on to my makeup. I try to go for a natural look, something that Naomi would be able to do easily. When I finish dressing I look into the full-length mirror near my bedroom door and I don't see Princess Emmalina Danielle Schreave standing in the mirror.

I see Queen Emmalina Danielle Schreave, the great, the generous, and most importantly, the strong.

I head to breakfast, and I walk past many frantic people. Silvia is running around with a clipboard and looking at every plant, moving it one millimeter, then running to the next one without noticing me walking by. A few maids are dusting every inch of the wall… Twice. There are twice as many guards on the third floor, and they are all standing at attention as I walk by. I quicken my pace and I finally get to the dining hall.

"Why is everyone acting so weird," I say as I step into the dining hall only to realize that it's empty. I walk out of the door and I go to the entrance of the palace. When I get there I finally see my mom, she is holding a folder and directing which way the banquet table is supposed to be placed.

"Mom," I call when she doesn't see me

"Oh Emma, how are you feeling today sweetheart?" she questions.

"Fine, why?" I ask confused.

"Do you not remember-"

"EMMA" someone screams my name from behind me.

When I turn around I see Aunt Kenna, Uncle James, Aunt May, Uncle Kevin, Uncle Gerad, Aunt Carol, Astra, Josiah, Chloe, Adam, Lily, Noah, and baby Ava.

Aunt Kenna and Uncle James have three children, Astra, Josiah, and Chloe. Astra is two years older than I am and she is engaged to Evan Rockwell. Josiah is Andrew's age and Chloe is only 11. Aunt May married Uncle Kevin and they have two kids but Aunt May is pregnant with another boy. Their children are Adam, who is 12, and Lilly, who is 8. Uncle Gerad married Aunt Carol last year and they only have one child, baby Ava Shay Singer.

"Hey lily, what's up?" I ask the excited eight-year old.

"We came to see you before tonight," Aunt May interrupts.

"What's tonight?" I ask thoroughly confused. Everyone in the room looks at me like I have suddenly grown four heads.

Aunt Kenna puts a hand on my shoulder and says slowly, "Emma, your selection begins tonight."

As soon as I hear the final syllable leave her mouth I am suddenly glad that her hand is on my shoulder.

Because I faint.

* * *

><p>"Ames, maybe she isn't ready," I hear my dad's voice in the room.<p>

"Max, she said that she was fine, she was just caught off guard."

"Caught off guard? America look at her, she is lying unconscious in a hospital room! I knew that this was a bad idea." I hear his heavy footsteps start pacing around the room.

"Maxon Calix Schreave, do not raise your voice at me. Our daughter is in the room."

"Our daughter is _unconscious_ in the _hospital_ room America." I can imagine his hands being thrown in the air.

"But she is still here, how about you focus on seeing if you can wake her up instead of yelling at your wife out of stress." Then I hear the click of her heels and a door being shut. I smell the familiar scent of my dad as he comes closer to me and takes my hand.

"Em, wake-up." He begs, "I have had too many people that I love in the same position as you, unconscious, and I have had to watch them lay there." That's when I feel the tears start to drip on my hand. He starts to push some of the hair out of my face, "You look just like your mom when you sleep, did you know that? She was and still is the most beautiful women that I have ever seen, and you are her spitting image with my blonde hair." He starts to stroke my cheek, "Em, please wake-up."

My eyes flutter open and I can see my dad sitting in a plastic chair next to the bed, his head is leaning on the edge of the bed and he is looking at the floor. He is still holding my hand like his life depends on it.

"Dad," I whisper but he doesn't hear me.

"Dad," I croak, it seems that my voice is very shaky. This time he hears me and he immediately snaps his head up. A big smile starts to grow on his face, and he squeezes my hand.

"Oh Emma," he sighs as the tears roll down his face.

"Dad, don't cry." I reassure him, "I'm fine." I try to give him a convincing smile.

He shakes his head and chuckles to himself, "I'm going to get your mother." He is still chuckling as he leaves the room. When he returns, I see the fiery red hair of my mom behind. She steps forward and pushes some of my hair behind my ear.

"What a day, isn't is Emma." She smiles. "You gave us quite the scare."

"I know mom, but I was caught off guard." I say shakily as my voice isn't all the way back yet. "Can I leave, I hate hospitals."

"We hate seeing you in them more," my mom laughs, she turns to my dad, "Maxon can you go see if Doctor Quinn is in her office."

"Of course my dear," he says and smirks at my mom as she glares at him.

After Doctor Quinn asks me a bunch of questions about my head and how I'm feeling, I am finally released. I am walking with my cousin Astra to my room, we are talking about boys and my upcoming selection.

"Astra, when did you know that Evan was the one for you?" I ask.

She looks up at the ceiling and takes a deep breath, "I don't know Emma, I just did. Everything felt right when I was around him, I couldn't tell the difference between night and day because there was no night. He made me feel like the most important person in the world. It didn't matter that I was the cousin to the Princess of Illéa, or the niece of the King and Queen. To him I was just Astra, the girl that stole his heart and he was Evan, the boy that keeps mine under lock and key." I looked at her and saw a glint in her eyes, she truly was in love.

I wanted whatever she had, desperately.

We kept walking and she told me about all the dates that she and Evan went on. She talked about how she couldn't wait to be Mrs. Astra Rockwell, and who she hopes her children will look like. I watched how she talked about Evan and her future, she had the element of decision that I didn't have. I was trained since I was old enough to walk how to be queen. Meetings, projects, history lessons, and having someone follow me around telling me how to walk, talk, and behave. Astra was going to be a Zoologist, she loves animals and hopes to find a way to help endangered species. I thought about what I would do if I didn't have to be queen. I love singing, playing my piano, photography, and painting. I'm not as good at music as my mom is, I'm not as good at photography as my dad is, and I am not as good at paining as Aunt May is, but I love children and helping them. I kept thinking and decided that I would be teacher, I could teach music, art, or photography; I could do the things that I loved as well as help children discover creativity.

We arrived at my room and Astra told me that she had to leave, I gave her a hug and she promised to be there during the report. I walked into my room and looked at my cork board full of pictures. I took them during family vacations, I had some of my mom and dad holding hands while they skied down a mountain in Switzerland, my brother and I sitting in a tree in the forests of Kent, and many more of us laughing and being a family. My favorite picture was one of my mom and dad, I took it when I was 14 and it is of my dad looking at my mom and she is looking back at him; they are both smiling and the sun is setting in the background. I never showed them this picture because it is what I want. I want someone who will keep my heart under lock and key, someone who's heart I could break a thousand times and he will still want me, someone who will be my shoulder to cry on, someone who will carry half the burden of being King and Queen. Tonight's my chance, my chance to find him.

* * *

><p>My maids dressed me in a mint green A-line gown. They curled my hair into loose curls and my makeup is a bit heavier than it normally is because we will be on camera. I am shaking as I am walking down to the studio. I open the door and I see my family talking in one corner of the room, I start over when I feel a hand touch my elbow.<p>

I turn to apologize, and I am hypnotized by green eyes.

"Hey," Christopher smiles.

I blush and look at the ground, "Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because it's not every day that you find out who you will potentially marry."

"Alright, I'm a nervous wreck. Is that what you want to hear?" I start to walk away.

"Emma, I didn't mean to offend you." He tries to apologize but he is already out of earshot.

The report starts and my dad starts the trivial matters of the country, but he makes it quick because he knows what the country is waiting for. Once he finishes, my dad introduces Gavril and the giddy announcer makes his way to the podium. Gavril makes his big speech about how he is so excited to be the host for three selections, then he turns my way and my hands start to shake.

"Princess Emmalina, how are you feeling tonight?" he inquires.

I sit up straighter and smile, "I am very excited to find out the results, Gavril."

When he nods I know that he is done asking me questions, I exhale as he asks my mom and dad questions.

"Queen America, do you have any advice for the Selected?"

"Even though I was in a selection with 34 other girls, I just want to pass on the advice given to me: Be yourself." She reaches over and squeezed my dad's hand.

"King Maxon, anything to add?" Gavril continues.

"I agree wholeheartedly with Queen America, she was herself from day one and that is what made me fall in love with her, I only wish that I could have ended the selection earlier." He gazes into my mom's eyes and chuckles as she looks away smiling.

At this point Gavril turned back to the camera and states, "Without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, here are your 20 Males selected for the Heart of Princess Emmalina!"

"Justin Connor Trapp," a boy with black hair and chocolate brown eyes pops up on the screen. He looks adorable in a gentle way.

"Kaden Hale Eaton," a blond hair boy pops up on the screen he is smiling and he has a glint in his eyes. He looks interesting and mysterious.

"Jaxon Clark Prescott," a brown haired boy with hazel eyes is on the screen and he has a half smile and long eyelashes, he looks bashful and shy.

"Brayden Levi Taylor," a boy with red hair is on the screen he has freckles and shining white teeth. He looks confident.

"Caleb Reed Baker," A boy with glasses pops on the screen he has brown hair and brown eyes, he isn't the hottest male so far but he is ok.

"Alexander Micah Payne," a boy with stunning blond hair is on the screen, he has blue eyes that could make a girl melt. I decide that I have to get to know him.

"Ryland Mark Snyder," a tan brown haired boy's picture pops on the screen, he has a baby face and chocolate brown eyes, his smile is more of a smirk but it is still cute.

"Solomon Ray Kennedy," a boy with light brown hair is not on the screen, his head is tilted upwards so my first impression is that he is somewhat full of himself.

"Tyler Ryan Scott," the picture changes to a boy with black hair and hazel eyes, he is smiling and he has some of the straightest teeth out of all the males that I have seen so far.

"Phillip Paul Mullis," a sophisticated boy is now on the screen, he is smiling but his smile doesn't reach his eyes. I don't think that I could get to know him.

"Weston Zachary Freeman," a boy with auburn hair pops up on the screen, he smiles and his eyes glow. He looks so happy, it makes me happy too.

"Jameson Lyle Bennett," another boy with glasses is on the screen, he isn't smiling and I don't know how to feel about him, at all.

"Castor Nicholas Sanders," the picture changes to a boy with bleach blonde hair and dark roots, he is pale and has a smirk on his face, and he is very attractive in a mysterious way.

"Gabriel Bradley Matthews," a boy with the biggest smile I have seen is staring at me, his eyes are a kind of dull grey color but whatever happiness his eyes doesn't reflect, his smile certainly does.

"Oliver Lane Newton," a boy with curly black hair is on the screen, he is giving the camera a half smile and his dark blue eyes are intriguing.

"Spencer Colt Robinson," a boy with light brown hair is facing me, he has dark green eyes and a sweet smile.

"Lucas John Carpenter," a boy with black hair is on the screen, he is wearing glasses and he looks really artistic, he has a half smile on and his eyes are borderline purple, he is truly handsome in an artistic –musical way.

"Graylon James Kelly," a tan boy's picture pops up on the screen, he has a baby face and chubby cheeks, and he looks really cute but not very sophisticated.

"Hudson Pope Dawson," a dark blond haired boy is staring at me, he is barely smiling and his eyes are grey. I don't know why but I feel intimidated by him.

"Chandler Miles Holt," the picture changes to a boy with dark brown hair, he is smiling and his brown eyes look like a chocolate bar was melted and poured into his eyes. He is really cute, I blush a little think about it.

"That's all the selected, ladies and gentlemen," Gavril closes, "See you next week for our first special about the Men. Goodnight Illéa!"

I am walking away from the report, and my mind is spinning. There were so many of them, I can't really remember a lot them except Justin, Alexander, Hudson, and Chandler.

As I fall asleep, I dream of one smiling face that I can't seem to get out of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, how was it? Tell me who you are rooting for in the reviews! Also tell me who you think the smiling face in Emma's dream is! Also if you want to see the inspiration for all the outfits I described, I put the links and the corresponding chapters on my profile! I am in love with Emma's dress for the report, so I would check that one out. Anyways here are some reviews!<strong>

**ImaginationInspire - Thank you so much! I hope you liked the selected :)**

**Thank you again for reading and I hope you have a wonderful week :D**

**Happy Reading**

**~Rosie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I know I said that I would upload every Sunday, and I still am, but I finished this chapter last night and I was too excited to not update for you! There will be another chapter tomorrow, just to let you know. Also Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It's really cool to hear your predictions about Emma's selection. I bet my friends where I live are getting really annoyed about me talking about this story! Anyways I hope you have a fantastic Saturday, and I will see you again tomorrow!**

* * *

><p>There's a big difference between excited and nervous. Excited is when you wake up on Christmas morning with a tree billowing with presents, going to your first big party, turning 13 and finally becoming a teenager, when you graduate, playing music and hearing the melodies mix with the harmonies, and when you solve a problem that you haven't been able to figure out. Nervous is when you are about to make a decision that could hurt or harm you, when you are walking into a room full of important people and you have no idea what you are going to do, when you can't find the words to fill a silence, and when you are about to meet twenty people and you have to marry one of them.<p>

I'm feeling the latter.

The great room is lit beautifully and the blue satin curtains that hang from the windows seem to glow in the September moon light. I couldn't sleep last night, and when I tried I always woke up in a cold sweat because all my dreams ended with the same question, "Who will I marry?" Around 4am I decided to forget sleep because it wasn't doing me any good. I threw on my light blue robe and started walking, I ended up at the great room first, and the room has ceilings that are five times my height. The windows are so beautiful, they start about three feet off the floor and the top is about five feet from the ceiling. Each window has the same design located at the top of them, lines of white metals swirl around into circles until in the middle the all form one circle. The blue curtains flow down from the ceiling like waterfalls, they could easily be mistaken for water with their gorgeous color. I can see the twenty chairs located in the center of the room, I weave in between each chair and run my left hand across the top of each chair. There are four rows, each with five chairs lined with gold, they shone almost as bright as the curtains. I remember when I was younger, we used almost the exact same chairs for my eighth birthday party. I sat in the third row and the second seat. It was my favorite birthday because we played musical chairs and my mom played her violin for us, she always was the best violinist that I have ever heard. My dad was so funny, he had about three cameras around his neck and was constantly switching lenses to appeal to the ever-changing lighting. He took so many pictures that day, I was sure that he would run out of memory in his cameras.

I sigh as I think about the times where I didn't have nearly as much to think about. I walked over the third row and the second seat, and I sat down. After three deep breaths I hear the creak of the door.

Footsteps cross over the floor as the mysterious being whistles a tune that I haven't heard before. I stay as still as possible, and when the moonlight just barely hits the stranger, I see that the it I was talking about.

Was a male. One of the selected.

I couldn't see his face but his silhouette sat in the first row and the fifth seat. He started to take deep breaths as well, after two he started whistling again. This time I recognized the tune and debated joining in with him, I didn't want to shock the dude. After a while, my mother's music genes kicked in and I couldn't help myself. Aunt Marlee would always sing this song when she would help my mom in her office, mom would always use the same harmonies. Once he got to the part where I knew my mom joined in with her harmonies, I started to whistle as well. The man didn't look back, instead he just laughed.

"Maybe the sleep deprivation is getting to me." He chuckled to himself.

I smiled and replied as smoothly as possible, "No actually, you just have company."

The figure snaps his head around and sees me, the shocked look on his face doesn't go away after a while so I decide to take matters into my own hands.

"Hi, I'm Emmalina." I say standing up and walking over to the first row, fourth seat. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No no, it's—I mean, I just—um." He looks away from my eyes bashfully, "I just didn't expect _you_ to be there."

"I didn't expect you to be here either, so I guess we're both out of luck." I smile at him, "but here we are, awkwardly having a conversation at four in the morning." He starts to physically loosen up I can see his shoulders start to drop after he tensed up when I first started talking.

"Well, Princess Emmalina," he starts, "To what do I owe this great pleasure?"

"First things first, call me Emma please, I hate the titles. They are only good for people you don't like. Second, I think that I was here first so to what do I owe this great pleasure—"

"Lucas, Lucas Carpenter."

"Lucas Carpenter, I may ask again, to what do I owe this great pleasure?"

"Insomnia, Emma, and I think that you're no stranger to it since you are sitting in an empty room at four in the morning." He laughs and I start to giggle as well, "You have a really nice laugh, has anyone told you that?"

"One person actually, but it was my dad, so I doubt that counts." I look up at Lucas's brown eyes, until now I thought that only Christopher's eyes were gorgeous, but now that I think about it, eyes have some of the most captivating features in them.

"Considering you dad's the King, I would say so." He smiles and his white teeth are stunning in the moonlight, after a minute or two of just silence he starts to yawn.

"You should probably sleep, Silvia is not going to go easy on you tomorrow." I say, "Trust me, I may be the princess, but she never takes it easy on me."

"Thank you for the advice, Emma." He says, "And for startling me at 4am."

"Oh the pleasure was all mine, Lucas." I respond, as he reaches the door across the room I remember something and my eyes grow wide, "Oh and Lucas?"

"Yes Your Majesty?"

"Your discretion is greatly appreciated, I am not supposed to 'meet' any of you guys until tomorrow before breakfast."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"And my name is Emma," I call after him as the door closes.

I stand up and re-tie my robe, and I begin to walk to my room. I stop and realize that I actually loathe the idea of returning to my room right now. The idea of reality is just too overwhelming for me to want to return to it. Instead I head to the one place where I know my mind is free.

When I reach the top of the hidden stair case, I open the door and the cool air instantly envelopes me. I step onto the roof and look out over the darken city of Angeles, just as magical as I left it. As I start to walk over to the edge I see that I am not alone, and the figure that joins me is very familiar.

"Dad?" I call, and he doesn't hear me. I continue to walk over and I mimic his posture and pose. My hands are on the top of the half wall, my body is slightly forward as if I was leaning into the wall, my weight is shifted onto one foot and the other foot is tucked behind the stationary one right above my heel. I look over at my dad, and his eyes are closed and he has no idea that I am here. I turn and look over the city and start to feel at peace, I close my eyes and immediately know why my dad is stand like this. The stress melts away like ice cream on a hot summer's day, the wind sweeps through my body and seems to cleanse me of all the impurities and I feel at ease.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that but almost too soon I heard my dad say, "Em, what are you doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same question, dad." I chirped back at him. "But to answer your question, I couldn't sleep and I decided to come up here because it clears my mind."

"I love it up here," he says looking off in the distance, "It was my favorite place during the selection to come and think. No one out there knows that you're gazing over them. They can't see you but you can see them as a whole." He gestures to the city and then gazes back at me. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I always have trouble sleeping, I don't know what it is, I just have never been able to."

"You have no problem sleeping during strategy meetings." He volunteered.

"I know, Wendell's voice is just so calming," I chuckle back at him.

He laugh and says, "Oh trust me, I know, you should have heard Calum's voice from my war planning meetings as a prince." He shakes his head, "it was like listening to a brick wall, but the wall would be more entertaining."

"Dad, I have something to ask you." I say sobering the moment.

He looks at me and says, "Go ahead, you know you can ask me anything."

"Is it bad that I met one of the selected before the actual official meeting." I ask looking away.

He walks away and comes back with a big smile on his face, "It seems that we share insomnia and traditions during the selections." I am about to question what he means but he continues, "no, It's not bad, I am sure you asked for his discretion?" when I nod he continues, " what I mean by traditions within the selection is that, I met one of my selected beforehand as well, and trust me she gave me a hard time." He laughs.

"Was it Lady Celeste, I sometimes hear mom and Aunt Marlee talking about her?" I respond curiously.

"No actually, it was your mother." He goes back to the original position that I found him in and he stares at the beginnings of a sunrise, "when I looked at her for the first time I instantly knew that she was something and someone special. I looked into her gorgeous blue eyes and knew that I was going to marry her. It was only a matter of convincing her to marry me." He sighs and looks down at his hands. When he returns from his thoughts he looks at me and asks, "Who was it?"

"Lucas, Lucas Carpenter." I reveal, "He was really nice and he was whistling when he walked in."

"Walked in where?" after he asks the question I begin to tell him about my insomnia, the great room, and our conversation. My dad will always listen to me no matter what I have to say, he is always there when no one else it, he knows when to speak and when to listen, he knows so much about the world and life that I always come to him when I need something.

My dad is the only person who calls me "Em" no one else does. It makes me feel special because it is like a secret code between my dad and I. My mom will forever hold my dad's heart, but when he calls me by his little nickname, it makes me feel like he took a chunk out of my mom's hand and put it into mine. I love my mom to death and I would do anything for her, but if anyone asks me, I am most definitely a daddy's girl.

We talk until sunrise and watch the changing colors in the sky before we decide to head indoors. I get to my room and look at my desk and see a note clinging to the edge.

"_Nice to meet you, where you've been? _

_I could show you incredible things. _

_Tomorrow we will meet for the first time Princess Emmalina Darling, _

_And I have a special offer that no one can decline. _

_Sweet Dreams."_

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo how was it? Did you catch the Taylor Swift reference, I thought I was being really clever :) Here are some review from last week's chapter.<strong>

**ImagineInspire- I really tried to make some of them similar, I hope you find that some of their personalities are the same as well! and I love the name Weston, I don't know I just do, haha :)**

**Tigerlily999- Thank you so much for reviewing! I love Emma and Christopher together as well, I hope you end up liking some of the selected also :).**

**Thank you again for reading my story and I will have another chapter for you tomorrow!**

**Happy Reading**

**~Rosie :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I was so excited about updating it! I thought of an idea as well... So if you don't know, my favorite number is 24, so I think that on the 24th of every month I am going to update. It will be like the 24 special! Haha, anyways for this chapter I didn't add in all the conversations but only a few, because if I did all twenty we would be here all night! I really hope you guys like this one and remember to review! Also remember that if you want to see any of the outfits that I describe in any of the chapters, they are all located on my profile :).**

* * *

><p>Until morning I spent the night reading over the selected's profiles. I saw some that were amazing and some were just average, I loved looking at the pictures of Alex, Weston, and Ryland. They all were smiling so bright and their eyes just lit up the paper, I hope their personalities match their profiles.<p>

My maids dressed me in a short pink dress with long sleeves. I had on light makeup that highlighted my cheek bones and my shoes were a nude heel. I felt like a princess in today's outfit.

When my dad told me about his selection, he said that the first time he met all the girls, they were all in the great room at the same time and one by one they got up and moved across the room. I absolutely hated the idea of all the men watching me talk to the others, so I decided that one by one I would call them into the great room, and the rest would wait outside. This made me feel better because it wouldn't be as embarrassing to get to know someone when you don't have nineteen other people staring at you.

After Silvia announced me and I made my opening speech, all the guys left the room and I called them in one by one. The first was Justin Trapp.

As he walked in the door I stood up to greet him, "Hey! How are you?"

He smiles and sits down next to me on the couch near the left side of the room, "I am doing fantastic, how are you?"

"Excited but nervous." I laugh, "So tell me about yourself."

He takes a deep breath, "Well my name is Justin Connor Trapp, my mom's name is Maria Trapp, my dad's name is Jonathon. I have an older sister and her name is Raelynn, she is 20 years old and engaged to Nick Phillips. I also have a younger brother, his name is Tyson and he's 7."

I already know from his profile that he is 19, and I know that he is just finishing his first year of college, so I decide to ask him about his hobbies.

"What do you like to do?" I ask curious.

"I love athletics, especially soccer, Gerad Singer is my role model." He laughs, "I know it sounds cliché because he is your uncle and all, but its true, he has an extreme talent."

"Uncle Gerad is amazing, I used to love watching him play." I reminisce, "What position do you play?"

"I play mid-field." He says bashfully.

"That's like the hardest position that you could play!"

"I love soccer, it's not hard to really work at something when you love it so much." The way he talks about soccer is inspiring, he clearly loves the game.

"Uncle Gerad is here actually, maybe I could have him stop by after breakfast and you can talk to him." I say hoping he likes my kind gesture.

His mouth drops open slightly, "Really? Can you do that?! I would love that so much, thank you." He starts to chuckle to himself, "I feel horrible, I shouldn't accept it, I should be doing things for you, not talking to your uncle about sports."

"Hey, it doesn't matter, if I was able to meet someone that I looked up to, I would accept the offer in a heartbeat, I bet Uncle Gerad would have no problem talking to you."

"Thank you so much Emma, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's my pleasure Justin, now I would love to continue this conversation but I don't want to keep the others waiting," I chuckle as I stand up.

The next few people are all pretty much the same, they talk about their families and what they like to do, it isn't until I get to Alex that things end up a little differently.

"Hi" I say standing up to greet the next person, "How are you?"

"I am great! How are you?" he replies with a very familiar smile.

"I am starving," I laugh, "There's so many of you guys it's hard to keep track of how many I have met."

"I know, twenty is a lot of people. I was overwhelmed when I got here!" Alex laughs and says, "Tell me about you, Princess Emmalina."

I am a bit startled because no one has ever asked me any personal question but I am a little relieved that I don't have to ask anything, "Well first off, please call me Emma, I really don't like the titles. Second I am seventeen years old and I am the princess." Alex smiles at this and I continue, "I have a mom and a dad, my mom's name is America and my dad's name is Maxon, they're the coolest parents ever. My little brother's name is Andrew and he is such a flirt, but I think he may have found the one person who can keep his heart." I sigh and I think about the fact that Isabella still hasn't told me that she and Andrew are together. "I love writing, playing, performing, and listening to music. I love photography and anything creative. I love athletic things, my Uncle is a big soccer player but I prefer sports like Basketball or Tennis. I have the most amazing friends Isabella, Cassandra, Carolena, Madelyn, Sabeena, and Olivia. I love my friends almost as much as I love reading books." I blush a bit, because no one really knows that I have a thing for reading.

"Wow, you are amazing." He looks shocked, but amazed.

"Well," I say trying to get the subject off me, "tell me about yourself."

"My name is Alexander, but I hate how long my name is so call me Alex."

"I totally can relate on the name thing," I laugh.

"I have the two most supportive parents in the world, my mom Christina, is a teacher at the local elementary school and she was named teacher of the year for three years in a row. My dad Ryan, is a marine biologist, he is constantly digging and bringing up new species of marine life. I am the youngest of four, my older brother Hunter is twenty- three and engaged to his fiancé Kayla. My sister Kendall is twenty-two and she has a pretty serious boyfriend, his name is Daniel and I think that he is going to propose any day now," his eyes light up when he talks about his family, it's really cool to see that. "My other sister, Haylee, is nineteen and she refuses to have any sort of love life until after she completes her college. She wants to be a chiropractor, so she is really into school now and basically bolts her door shut with wooden paneling to keep potential suitors away." He laughs and shakes his head.

"Your family sounds like they're all really nice." I say honestly.

He smiles again, "I love them all so much, they mean the world to me. The time that I'm here I'm really going to miss them." He looks at his hands in his lap.

"Why did you sign up, Alex?"

He blushes at this question, "Truthfully? Because of you. I saw you on the report when I was seven and I thought that you were the prettiest girl I have ever seen. When the letter came in the mail, I knew that I had to try and see you because I wanted to have the chance to get to know you." He sighs, "I know its cheesy, but I saw your eyes and I felt the whole world melt away." When he speaks I look into his gorgeous blue eyes and I felt the same feeling that I felt when I saw his picture, they really do make a girl melt. I quickly shook off the feeling because it had to be absurd that I was falling for this guy, the first one to really compliment me.

I stood up and said, "I better see the rest of the guys, because I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

The next couple men were nothing too special, then one over confident man walks through the doors. I recognize his face and stature from his profile, this is Solomon Kennedy.

"Why hello Princess Emmalina Darling." He says eloquently as he saunters over towards me. I stand up to join him and he immediately takes my hand and kisses it. "Nice to meet you, where you've been." I gasp as I remember those words, "I can show you incredible things." He finishes and takes his remaining hand and cups my left cheek. He speaks again, "I can tell by your expression that you received my note, well here is the preview of my offer." He leans forward and his lips are slightly puckered. Once I realize what he is doing I quickly shake his hand off my face and take a step back.

"Maybe we should just talk." I say, motioning to the couch, even though I do not want to spend another moment with this person.

"Ok then, my dear." He doesn't seemed shocked at all. " I will start off by telling you about my offer, you know, the one that no one can resist." He chuckles and I instantly want to eliminate him, "so you see, I am here because of the fact that this is a competition. I love competing and I love winning. You, my darling, are not the most gorgeous girl that I have set my hazel eyes on, but you will do. Anyways I know that you have never been in a real relationship before and I know for a fact the you have never kissed a male before. I was thinking that, as long as you kept me around, I would fill all your romantic and male desires. So, my darling Princess Emmalina, what do you say?"

I am completely taken aback, all this guy wants is to use me for "pleasure", I resist the urge to slap him. I immediately stand up and thank him for his time. I know that if I choose to answer his question, he will get a thorough lesson on how to talk to a woman. As he leaves I sink down into the couch and wish for all the meetings to be over.

* * *

><p>When I get through everyone I know exactly who I am going to eliminate, Silvia brightly bounces through the door with a slip of paper and a gold pen. I look at the paper and there are the names of all the selected and a box next to each name. I am supposed to check the boxes of the people that I no longer want in the competition. I go down the list and I mark off seven names, I smile and think that thirteen is a much more manageable number then twenty.<p>

The seven men that I eliminated walk through the doors of the great room, Hudson, Graylon, Solomon, Jameson, Caleb, Gabriel, and Castor all stand opposite from me. Solomon and Jameson have a smug look on their faces, and the others just looked confused. I clear my throat and begin to speak.

"Thank you do much for coming and talking with me today, I really enjoyed myself." I lie as I think about how I felt like I was watching paint dry when they spoke, and how I was almost sexually abused by one of them. "I would like to say that I am deeply sorry but you seven have been eliminated, you all are really great guys but I just don't think that I could see a future with any of you, and I need to look for someone who I will spend the rest of my life with. I am so sorry, but I wish you the best in your lives and I hope that you find true love one day." I can see some heads drop, some shake, and some just look relieved. I walk out of the room from the lefthand door and head to my room, I decided to take breakfast there today so I could have time to clear my head.

* * *

><p>"I am dead serious Sabeena, he tried to kiss me!" I shriek into the phone. I am having a group phone call with my friends Princess Sabeena from New India, Cassandra from England, and Madelyn from Swendenway. I really wanted my best friend Princess Carolena from Brazilentina to talk to, but she was in a strategy meeting with her father, so she couldn't talk. We were talking about all the selected and they all wanted to hear how the meetings went. They all started laughing as I told them about Solomon and his ridiculous offer.<p>

"I think that it is hilarious that he walks in like he owns the place, and then tries to kiss you!" Madelyn laughs into the phone.

"That seems really rude though, I am glad you kicked him out." Cassandra adds, "I think that anyone who tries to kiss me after seeing me in person for three seconds should be thrown in the dungeon."

"Oh Cassandra," I start to ask, "How is Sheldon?" Cassandra and Sheldon have finally started to be together after three years of talking, Sheldon is the head of parliament's son. Cassandra always blushes when we talk about him and I know for a fact that she is totally head over heels for him.

"He is fine," she says curtly, "He is starting to act like a real boyfriend now, and he is super sweet. The other day he gave me the newest fertilizer to use on my tulips. It was such a thoughtful gift."

Cassandra is the Princess from England, she loves to garden and learn about her country's history. She knows how to lead people and she can sing like an angel. She is so sweet and she loves the outdoors and birds. Her little brother, Eathon, is her parent's favorite though. He always gets away with anything and Cassandra gets in trouble for it. Cassandra is one of my oldest friends.

Sabeena is the Princess from New India, she is drop dead gorgeous, literally her name means "beautiful". When my dad took our troops out of New Asia, he ended the New Asian war in our country but the war then turned into a civil war on New Asian land. When the war ended, the land was split into two different territories, New India, and The Republic of New Asia. New India kept the royal family and The Republic of New Asia turned into a democracy. Sabeena is such a lighthearted soul, she makes the funniest assumptions and she always knows how to lighten the mood. She has a younger sister named, Aida. Sabeena is such a good big sister and I know that she will be an amazing queen one day.

Madelyn is the Princess of Swendenway, and she is the funniest person I have ever known. All the bones in her body could be considered funny bones, she can crack a joke about anything. She has an Older sister named Katelynn who decided that she didn't want to be Queen, so she stepped down, married a commoner, and became a house wife. Madelyn is going to marry Christian Black and they will be the next in line for the throne of Swendenway.

Olivia is the Princess from France, and she is the nicest person that you will ever meet. She is the daughter of Queen Daphne and King Fredrick, and she doesn't have any siblings. She has never called anyone something meaner than a "cheese-head". She, like Cassandra, can sing like nobody's business and she is currently in a relationship with Prince Xavier from Spain.

Carolena is the Princess from Brazilentina, and she is my best friend. When America was still a nation there were two countries names Brazil and Argentina, when Illéa dissolved the caste system and put an end to the provinces, Brazil and Argentina decided to become one big country under the leadership of the Argentinian royal family. Carolena and I have known each other since we were five years old. We first met at a gathering between our families to sign a peace treaty with each other. She and I didn't like each other at first, I can remember throwing dirt at her from the gardens and she threw mulch back at me, but by the end of the day we were laying on a blanket watching the sun go down and finger-painting in the observatory and we both promised to be best friends forever. After twelve years, that pact has still held true. Carolena is in the line to be queen of Brazilentina, she has an older sister named Maria who is first in line for the throne. Then there is her older brother, Juan who is the middle child, and then it's Carolena. She has decided that she wants to become a wildlife biologist and help save the endangered species of animals all around the world.

After the phone call with my friends I lay down on my bed and I look up at the ceiling, I just think about everything that's going on in my life and decided that tomorrow, I need to talk to someone specific.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo how was it? I wanted to add in some of Emma's friends so you know a little bit more about them. You guys already met Isabella, so I thought that it was time to meet her other friends. You will be seeing their names as well from now on :) Anyways here are some reviews.<strong>

**ImagineInspire- Thank you so much for review evey chapter, I really love to hear from you! And I know! With so many people it's really hard to choose! :)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and i'll see you next week!**

**Happy Reading**

**~Rosie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! So this chapter is probably one of my favorites... Just to let you know. Also something HUGE happens... But you'll just have to read and find out XD. Thank you so much for reading the story I am so happy that I have the opportunity to do this. Also this is probably the longest chapter yet! Woohoo! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After I spent the morning talking to every guard on the third floor, I finally find the information that I'm looking for. I'm standing in front of Quarter number 24A, and I have my hand balled up in a fist about to knock. I need to apologize to Christopher about what I said, I shouldn't have snapped at him that day on the report. I rehearse what I am going to say over and over again in my head until I know for sure I can't get it wrong. It takes every muscle in my hand to knock but eventually I do. Footsteps hit the ground and then I can hear the insides of the door knob work as the handle turns. Time seems to slow down, and I keep rehearsing what I am going to say. The door opens and I am blinded by a green light.<p>

Wait… What was I going to say?

"Hey Emma," Christopher says nonchalantly

I smile and I say, "Hey I just wanted to come and talk to you."

"This doesn't seem too good."

"No, no," I reassure him, "I just wanted to apologize for how I acted on the report last Friday. It was really rude and I was a bundle of nerves and I should have acted that way."

"Do you really think I'm mad?"

"Well, I don't know, I just thought—"

"Emma, you should know that I don't get mad that easily. I could obviously see that you were stressed out, which is why I asked the question in the first place. I should have known not to push you." He takes a deep breath, "So I am sorry."

My eyes grow wide and I just shake my head

"What?"

"Nothing," I wave him off, "Just thank you."

"Would you like to come in?" he smiles.

I take a deep breath, "I'd love too."

I walk into his quarters and I take a look around, there is a small kitchen off to the right hand side of the room. He has a small table facing the window and there are three chairs around it. The left hand side of the room is taken up by a couch, reclining chair, and a small TV. There's an arch way that is on the opposite wall and it leads down a narrow hallway and there are rooms at either end. The bathroom is located in the middle of the hallway.

"Wow," I say

"It's not as nice as the palace, but its home." He gestures around the room.

I smile at him, "It's amazing, I love it."

We sit down on the couch and we start to talk about the selection. As soon as I can I try to divert the subject because the selection is taking up way too much of my mind.

"Tell me about your family." I say confidently, I only said this twenty times yesterday.

He laughs and begins, "Well my dad's name is Aspen Ledger, and he is such an uptight dad. He was a guard at the palace during King Maxon's selection; he was trained so heavily I think that the training that he endured began to sink into his everyday life. My mom is Lucy Ledger; she is the most down-to-earth and sweetest mom I could have asked for. Every day she thanks God for my dad, he made such an impact on her life and she is always grateful. She used to work at the palace as well, but as a maid. She met my dad here and they fell in love. My dad was heartbroken when he came to the palace and once he met my mom, she mended it for him. I have two younger sisters and they are so special to me. My sister, Lyella Kathryn Ledger is sixteen and in high school. She wants to be a fashion designer and travel to France when she grows up. My mom and dad love the idea of her spreading her wings, but I can't stand the thought of her traveling around the world. Think of all the things that could happen to her. My youngest sister, Lynette Claire Ledger, who my dad calls Lynn, is eleven. She is such a trickster and she loves gymnastics. She, of course, wants to be a gymnast when she is old enough to work."

"Your family sounds wonderful." I reply. "Wait, did your mom and dad both work here during my dad's selection?"  
>He sighs, "I was hoping to avoid this question." He takes a deep breath and begins, "Listen Emma, I am not sure what your parents have told you about King Maxon's selection, but I seriously doubt they told you this. You need to make sure that you never, ever, tell anyone."<p>

I am silent for a second but then I find my voice, "OK, I promise."

"Alright," he says, "So my dad is originally from Carolina, yes the same Carolina that your mother is from. He was drafted the same time that your mom was chosen for the selection, but here's the twist. Your mom and my dad knew each other. Back when there was a caste system, my dad was a six, and your mom was a five. They were neighbors and they helped each other out. When I was younger, my dad used to tell me about this girl that he dated. They would meet in her tree-house and talk until sunrise; she would bring him food because he would always sacrifice his own meals to his siblings. One day, he broke up with her because he didn't like the idea of her helping him; he thought that the men were supposed to support the women, not the other way around. He ended up getting chosen for the draft; he always said that there were three places that you went to if you were part of the draft: The palace, the provinces, or New Asia. By chance, he was chosen to be at the palace, if went to New Asia, he surely would have died. After the draft he told me that he worked in the palace for the duration of the selection. Once the selection was over and King Maxon chose, he was given an offer to be promoted to the head of security, he declined. He once told me that it was because he couldn't bear to see the tree-house girl. I then put the pieces together."

I gasp, my mind races at about 1000 miles per hour, I don't believe anything that I just heard. The treehouse, the guard, the girl, none of it makes sense. My mom would have told me if she loved anyone back in Carolina, we usually don't keep secrets from each other. Does my dad know?

I take a shaky deep breath, "Are you sure? Is there any possible way that it wasn't her?"

"I'm sorry Emma, I didn't want you to be left in the dark." He seems genuinely sad, but that doesn't compare to what I am feeling. My mom always told Andrew and I that dad was the person who always held her heart, I naturally assumed that it was because there was no one else. Oh how I was wrong. Suddenly I feel overwhelmed, like a ton of bricks just hit me in the head. I have to go somewhere and fast.

I go to stand up and Christopher grabs my wrist, "Where are you going?"

"I – uh, um – I have to leave." I struggle to find the words, I try to shake his grip off my hand but it doesn't get any looser. "Let go of me!" I try to wriggle out of his grasp but he won't let me go.

"Emma, I am not letting you go until you settle down," his grip gets tighter, "you aren't supposed to know that, and if somehow it slips, I could lose the one job that I actually like."

I think about Christopher and what this job means to him, I seem to take the guards for granted a lot, it never really occurred to me that they truly cared for their positions. I tried to settle my mind and relax, I seem to do a pretty good job because Christopher stands up and wraps me into a hug.

"Thank you," he breathes into my hair, "I didn't want to hold you, but I really need this job."

My response is muffled by his chest but it's still understandable, "I am sorry, it's just a lot to take in."

"I know, and I didn't want you to find out this way, but I thought that you should know."

"So when we have the annual guard ball, do your parents come?" I ask curious. Every year my mom and dad throw a guard ball, where the guards and their parents and siblings come and celebrate a year's worth of hard work at the palace.

"My mom does, because she used to be one of your mom's maids, but dad doesn't." he sighs, "My dad loves my mom to death and would do anything for her, but it still pains him to see his first love with someone else."

I don't know how to reply, I glance at the clock on the wall and see that it's getting close to lunch time. "I probably should go, my parents will behead me if they find out that I was not accomplishing any work or going on dates for the selection." He cringes when I say 'the selection', I think it's kind of funny that he hates it so much.

"I am about to be on rotation as well, so it's probably for the best." He walks me to the door and then he turns me around and kisses my cheek. Once the door closes behind me, I run down the hallway and throw my hands in the air, I feel this rush of energy and bliss all at once.

* * *

><p>I decided that my "date" today is going to be with Weston. I have been on a few dates already, they were with Ryland, Jaxon, Phillip, and Alex. They all were really great, well except for the date with Phillip. Let's just say that I know who I am going to eliminate next. Ryland and I watched a funny movie from 2035, it was apparently a classic. He was really cute and shy and I had so much fun. I can't wait to see him again. Jaxon and I went exploring in the woods, he and I got lost a few times but even when we were lost I couldn't stop laughing. It was so much fun and he is hilarious, he reminds me so much of my second cousin, Trevor Station. Eventually we made our way back to the palace and my dad gave us a long talk about going too far away. After he finished his lecture, we couldn't stop laughing because the whole situation was just too funny. Alex was a total sweetheart, we had dinner together in one of the ball rooms. He was so easy to talk to and he was funny as well. He is super smart and we talked about dreams and hopes, we also joked about what we would do if we lived in America. When we were together, I felt like I was on cloud nine. It was so much fun to feel the world melt away when he was around. It was a date that I won't forget, I had such a great time I couldn't sleep, so I stayed in the music room and played my piano until my fingers and forearms were too tired to continue.<p>

Weston is my next date, he was really nice and funny when we first met so I have a good feeling about this. I decided that we are going to go walking in the gardens. The date time is a two thirty, so I have my maids dress me in a tan and light pink floral dress and I nude heel. I have my hair slightly curled and it just falls down in loose ringlets around my shoulders and back. The makeup that they put on is very light, like all my other makeup, I have fairly nice skin so I really don't need a ton of coverage.

Once it's time to meet Weston, I walk towards the doors to the entrance of the gardens. It isn't long before I see auburn hair and golden eyes walking my way. Just like the picture, he starts to smile and it makes me smile as well. When he reaches me, he holds open the door and we start to walk and talk.

"Thank you so much Princess Emmalina, it is so beautiful out here." He gushes.

I gaze around and see all the different colored flowers and shrubbery, "I know, sometimes I wonder if it's real."

As we walk, he tells me more about his family, we didn't get a chance to dive into everything when we first met, but now proves to be the perfect time to do so. His mom, Dianna Freeman, is a doctor. She works with pregnant women and children, and she is extremely nice from what he tells me. Joe Freeman is his dad, he is a historian and an author, and apparently he has published multiple history books about what America was like as a country. He also has an older brother named Gordon Freeman, and he is a journalist. Gordon works for the Daily Times, which is the local newspaper from where Weston is from.

"Your family sounds amazing." I say.

"In my family, we don't go to bed at night without giving everyone a hug. It's like this thing that we do, because my mom always told me that you should never go to sleep angry or upset." He blushes at the mention of his mom.

"Your mom sounds like an amazing woman."

He looks at me and smiles, "Oh, she's the best. When I used to play baseball, she would come to every game wearing a shirt with number 5 on it. My number was 5, and everyone on the team knew her as Momma Dianna because she would always bake brownies for us after each game." He starts laughing, "I think it's funny now because she is a doctor and all, and she knows how bad brownies are for you, but she still made them. Just because it made us happy, but I have to admit, your mom is probably the most amazing woman in all of Illéa."

I think about his statement, and I know that it's probably true, but then I think of all the women out in the country doing amazing things as well. Ordinary people, changing the world for themselves, knowing that they are not going to get recognition, but still doing it anyways. The people that understood that their life wasn't what they wanted it to be, so they stood up and made a change. Those people are the most amazing people in Illéa.

After two hours of talking about our families, we realize that we have walked to gardens three times now.

"Next time we will do something less repetitive," I laugh

He chuckles along with me, "Alright, I'm counting on your word, I was starting to get dizzy there for a second."

My smile grows bigger, "I know what you mean."

He picks a pink tulip from the bush next to us, "I think that since we have seen this tulip four times now, it is only proper to give it to you." He hands me the tulip and I smell it, it smells like spring, which is a long way away. Then I think about how by spring time I'll be engaged. I try to hide my worry and anxiousness when I give Weston a hug goodbye.

I just about sprint to the doors once he's out of sight, then I decide to go to the observatory. It is supposed to be a full moon tonight with no clouds so the starts will be visible from all angles. I take the tulip and hand it to a passing maid on the way and instruct her to place it in the vase in my room, with the roses from Christopher. I get to the tall double doors and I place my hand on the handle, a cool feeling shivers up my arm as I turn the handle.

Only to be face to face with someone with blonde hair.

"Alex!" I exclaim, "You scared me!"

"Sorry Emma," he looks concerned, "I wanted to have a look at the moon and the stars tonight."

I smile, "Me too." I start to laugh when he squints and struggles look out of the tiny telescope again. "Hey, let me show you how the observatory does its magic." I grab his hand and pull him to the far corner of the room. There is a panel on the wall that blends into the wallpaper, so unless you know it's there, you can't see it. I open it up and I press the code into it – 240598 – once the screen unlocks I press the big green button on the lower left hand corner. The closed roof starts to retract, like a convertible roof on a car, and the stars and the moon are starting at us through a layer of glass. Alex just looks up in awe, he opens his mouth to speak several times but he never can form words. I smile and remember all the times that my mom and dad used to take Andrew and I up here when we were little.

I walk over to the front of the room and open up the chest sitting next to the door. Inside is a blanket with the galaxy, or some sort of constellation, on it. I spread it out in the middle of the room and sit on it.

"Hey do you want to join me?" I ask Alex, who is still staring at the sky.

He looks at me with wide eyes, "I'd love too."

When he sits next to me, I feel my body start to relax, I lay down and he does the same. The starts are all sorts of beautiful, we can't find words to describe them so we just sit in silence and stare at the sky. Even though we aren't talking, it's like we are still communicating because silences with him aren't awkward, they are beautiful. Somehow, sometime, I curled up next to him and we fell asleep.

I woke up and I shifted a little, which in return woke up Alex as well. I don't know what time it is but the moon and the stars are still out. I look over at Alex and he smiles at me, I can see him vaguely through the moonlight, and he is stunning. I sit up and look at the stars, he joins me and puts an arm around my shoulders.

"My dad told me that stars have colors," I say testing out my voice for the first time in a few hours.

He exhales and replies, "In my old astronomy class my teacher, Miss. Ambers, said the same thing."

"They have to do with different heat levels, they can range from blue to red. Blue ones are the hottest, even though blue is supposed to be a "cool" color." I say, still looking up at the stars.

In my peripheral vision, I can see Alex looking at me and I don't say anything, the moment is too magical to ruin it with speaking. After five minutes I hear his voice.

"Do you want to dance?" he asks hopeful.

I chuckle and say, "Where is the music?"

"There doesn't have to be any."

"Well in that case, I'd love to."

We stand up and he help me fold the blanket, I place it back in the chest and I start to walk into the center of the room. I place my hands behind his neck and he rests his hands on my lower back. I have danced with many people during balls and diplomatic encounters, but none of them have felt so right. We start swaying to the imaginary music and I am suddenly glad that my mom made me take dancing lessons when I was younger. We stay like that for a while and eventually I rest my head on his chest and listen to his beating heart. Something about the way he breaths, in and out, and his heart beats, makes me relaxed. He kisses my hair and I look up at him and smile, he returns the gesture and I can't help but feel my heart flutter. The moonlight and the stars make this all the more magical.

He leans closer and I feel the pull between us like a chain; I lean forward as well, knowing exactly what is going to happen. His lips finally reach mine and I suddenly feel like I can float. I melted into the kiss and Alex's strong arms supported me, I knew he felt something too, because I could sense the smile forming on his lips. "A smile is as contagious as yawning," I remember by Aunt Adele telling me, and sure enough I start to smile too. When we broke apart, too soon, I just stared at him and he returned the look. He reached up and brushed some loose blonde hairs out of my face and said,

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." I smiled and leaned into his hand that found its way to my cheek.

"You're not so bad yourself, Alexander Micah Payne." I grinned at him and he tried step backwards, but I pulled him into a hug. He seemed a little hesitant at first, but then he relaxed and his strong arms held me in a way that only certain people, one with green eyes, can ever accomplish.

"Thank you, Emma, for such an amazing night." He said as his chin rests upon the top of my head.

"There's no need to thank me, I think I had a better time than you."

"Not a chance."

That night I didn't go to sleep upset or angry. I fell asleep and my head was with the blue stars.

"Not a chance," I repeated before I finally let myself drift off into oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, how was it?! Emma just had her first kiss? Was it everything you thought it would be? Tell me in the reviews! I also have decided to write a "companion" chapter about Isabella and Andrew at some point in time... I'm not sure when it will be up, but ill let you know when it is :) Here are some reviews,<strong>

**ImagineInspire- Thank you so much! I know, Solomon was a huge jerk! I hope you like Alex and Emma a little bit more after this chapter, haha. Also there is more Christopher and Emma action soon enough! I also am so soory to hear about you bad day :( but I'm glad that that little sneak peak could make you feel better :). Thank you for reading!**

**PinkPotterPanda- I love your username! One of my friends calls me Panda, it's a long story but I thought that your username was super cute! Also thank you so much for reading, it means the world to me that you think "Face the Fire" is amazing! I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Ok that's it for this week! See you guys next Sunday, and I hope you have a fantabulous week!**

**Happy reading**

**~Rosie :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry that I missed last week! Please don't be mad at me, I was taking the ACT on Saturday and I also have been getting really into the Percy Jackson books... I have the "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" box set and the "Heroes of Olympus" box set, so I have been reading all the time! You'll also notice some of Percy in this chapter... ""hint hint** Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Catch me if you can!" Tyler yells over his shoulder as he runs away into the meadow.<p>

I look down at my feet and suddenly feel discouraged, "No fair!," I yell after him. "I'm wearing heels!"

I can see his head being thrown back as if he is laughing and I rip the pumps off my feet and take off after him.

This is what happy feels like, this is what not having to worry about running a country feels like. All I am worrying about is catching up to Tyler. His figure is getting closer and I know that he is slowing down. When I am about three feet away from him, I jump on him like a mountain lion pouncing on his prey. Instantly he falls from the impact of the jump and we are rolling down a hill laughing uncontrollably.

When we reach the bottom I look up and see gates, the edge of the palace property. I am struggling to catch my breath after that intense chase but I am failing miserably.

"Wow, you're fast." Tyler Breaths

I start to laugh, (which is really hard when you are trying to catch your breath) "Ha-Ha, yeah right. You just slowed down."

He looks at me and I see a sadness or regret in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

He looks away, "nothing, I—I'm fine."

"No you're not, Tyler talk to me."

He stares at the ground for a minute and he begins to speak. "Two years ago, I dated this girl. Her name was Annabeth, she was the prettiest and bravest and smartest girl I know. She was in a relationship before we started dating, some guy named Percy. I was totally smitten for her and I thought that she felt the same way." He looks up at me and I can see tears in his eyes, "One day I went to her house and knocked on the door, no one opened but I could hear voices and laughter inside, so I just walked in. When I got to the living room I saw Annabeth, and her old boyfriend Percy sitting on the couch. They were holding hands and laughing and living in their own world. It was like she has completely forgotten about me." He took a deep breath, "I never want to get close to you because I know that there are twelve other guys at the palace who, just like me, all want to hold your heart; but we all know that only one person can have it. I know what it's like to have someone rip your heart out and I just don't want to feel that way again."

"I—I don't know what to say,"

He shakes his head, "I don't expect you to make promises to me that you won't be able to keep."

"Where's Annabeth now?"

"She and Percy set off on this huge adventure, she tried to make me feel better, but I knew that she belonged with him. I was only standing in her way."

"That is amazing, I wouldn't have been able to do that."

"I think you would, but I hope you never have too."

"Me neither." I respond earnestly.

After that we sat in silence, picking blades of grass from the ground and tying them into knots. When the sun started to become unbearable, we decided to head back to the palace. When we turned out separate ways, I couldn't help but think about Annabeth and Percy—a love that was once split up, but returns to be stronger than ever.

Making my way up the grand staircase to my room, I see my dad standing at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Em." He says nonchalantly.

I smile at him, "What's up dad?"

"I have an Event meeting at Three, do you want to be there?" he asks, but I get the feeling that I really don't have a choice.

"Sure, Dad." I say brightly, I can see his shoulders relax, "Let me just get cleaned up and then I'll meet you there."

"Conference room A, by the way." He calls over his shoulder as I walk briskly down the hallway.

"Roosevelt, I told you that the summit was not in the budget for this year!" Gustav, my father's head of Finances advisor, screamed from across the meeting room. "We are already spread thin because of the selection, and it wouldn't be prudent to host a summit with thirteen males traipsing around the palace."

Sebastian, the advisor of foreign affairs, slams his hand down on the table across from budget advisor, "I understand that Gustav, but every year we host the International Powers Summit, it would be rude to table it for a year."

"I second that notion," Alistar, head of strategy, chimes in.

"Thank you for your inputs, Alistar and Gustav." My dad takes over, "but I feel as though we should let Roosevelt finish his presentation.

Roosevelt is my father's advisor for events, he compiled a presentation to give some ideas for ways that we could show our alliances that we are grateful for their comradery. He continues right where he left off, discussing the idea of the 'Eighteenth International Powers Summit'. I zone out and think about all the other summits that we have hosted, my parents started these events the year before I was born. Every time we have one it is the best week of my life, all my friends come and stay at the palace and since our parents are re-affirming the peace alliances, there is no one to tell us what to do.

I remember running down the palace halls with Madelyn, messing around in the music room with Olivia and Cassandra, climbing trees with Carolena, gossiping and shopping with Isabella and Sabeena, I have so many memories circling around the summit; it felt wrong to even suggest that we should have one.

My father's voice broke out of my trance, "Thank you Wendell, that sounds like a wonderful idea." He stands up and I know that the meeting is pretty much over, "I will have Queen America contact Queen Nicoletta immediately." He glances at me expectantly and I quick stand up. The rest of the room bows and exits through the back door, leaving just my dad and me.

"Do you like Wendell's idea, Em?" my dad asks as he runs his hand through his disheveled blonde hair.

I blush and laugh a little, "Well about that…"

"I know you zoned out." He chuckles, "But Wendell suggested that we see if Italy would want to host the summit, and we could try to have a different country under the alliance host it every year."

I think about the summit in Italy, and how much I wanted to see Isabella's home, "I love that Idea, are you going to ask Andrew what he thinks?"

My dad smiles, "Hasn't he told you yet Em?" he could probably tell by the look on my face that I have no idea what he is talking about. "Andrew and Isabella are going to be married. Andrew will be the next king of Italy."

I'm pretty sure that my mouth hit the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo,what'd you think? I am sorry for such a short chapter but youll be getting another one for the big day 24 special later on this month :)<strong>

**Read, Review, Fav, Follow, Fangirl and I hope you have a fantabulous week!**

**Happy Reading,**

**~ Rosie :) **

**(ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT ORIGINALS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE AUTHORS)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! I hope you had an amazing week! Here is Chapter 11, holy cow, we are getting up there in the chapters haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>"They're engaged?!" I ask totally in shock, "like Andrew and Isabella?"<p>

"Yes," my father chuckles, "Andrew and Isabella Schreave, King and Queen of Italy."

"Oh," I say looking down at my feet, "Why didn't Isabella tell me? I thought that we were close."

My dad's eyes soften, "Em, honey, I don't think it's like that…" He trails off, I can feel the burn of tear in my eyes so I quickly compose myself.

"Ok Dad," I give him a quick hug, "Love you."

As soon as I get out of Conference room A, I turn and run. I zoom past guards, maids, and any other personal in the palace. The tears are flying out of my eyes as I run past everyone, no one asks questions, they all just continue their work. I get to the third floor, the floor reserved only for royals, and I immediately stop at the biggest set of double doors in the palace, the king and queen's room. My mind wanders back to when I was a little girl, causing mischief with Andrew and we would always hide in this room from the tickle monster. I don't know why we did, since this was the tickle monster, A.K.A. my dad's, room.

I knocked on the door hoping for a specific voice to answer and sure enough the melodic voice of my mom answered the knock.

"Who is it?" She asks regally.

I exhale, "it's me mom, Emma."

The click of her heels gets closer as the door opens, my mom is standing there in a beautiful, long, gray dress. Her red hair is curled ever so slightly and her natural makeup makes her look beautiful. She invites me in and we sit down on her bed, like we did when I was younger.

"Emma, honey, what's wrong?" she asks, probably because my eyes are still red and I have tears streaming down my cheeks.

"It's, it's Isabella." I start to sob again, "She didn't tell me that she and Andrew were engaged, and I thought that she was one of my closest friends." I take a second to breathe, "I always thought that she would tell me everything. We always tell each other everything-"

"Emma, I don't think that it's like that."

I shake my head as I look down at my tear stained skirt, "I don't know what to do mom." The tears come in earnest now as I put my hands over my eyes. My mom lifts my chin up and she smiles, she wipes under my eyes and cups my cheeks. I feel her hands pull my head towards her, and she kisses my forehead.

"Do you want me to tell you why Isabella didn't tell you right away?" she asks, I nod, hoping to get an explanation. "Well," she continues, "She and Andrew were only together for about two weeks when they decided to get married, they had a talk with your Aunt Nicoletta, Uncle Riccardo, your father and I. We all decided that it was best to wait to tell the public until Isabella and her Family were back on Italian soil." She gives me a hug, "Also Emma, you have been so enamored with the selection, I bet that your friend didn't want to bother you with the news."

"Did she think that I would be mad?"

"Oh honey, I can't answer that." Her gaze softens, "how about you give her a call? I think that she would really like to hear from you." I perk up at the idea of calling Bella. I nod and I smile at my mom.

"Thanks mama." I give her a big hug, "for everything."

"Emma, you should know by now that if you ever need anything, I'm always just a walk down the hallway." She smile and kisses my hair.

* * *

><p>I dial the number I have memorized since I was ten. The phone rings and a familiar voice picks up.<p>

"The Desk of Princess Isabella of Italy, may I ask whose calling?"

"Hey Giovanni, it's Princess Emmalina Schreave from Illea, I was wonder if I could talk to Isabella?"

"Sure Princess Emmalina," Giovanni, Isabella's so called receptionist, answers. I wait a few minutes listening to the hold music, when Isabella finally picks up.

"Hey Emma, what's up?" She asks, cheerful as ever.

I take a deep breath and ask the question that has been on my mind since my dad told me the news, "I was just wanted to talk about the whole, you-and-Andrew situation—"

"Emma, I am so sorry, I was planning on telling you but the time was never right. I am so sorry." Her voice wavered on the last 'sorry'.

"Bella, its fine. If you guys are happy so am I."

She laughs, "Emma, Andrew makes me so happy. I hope that you can find the same happiness with someone like I have found." Any anger I had against my brother and best friend's relationship melted away. I could hear her happiness in her voice, it was adorable.

"Awwe, thank you Bella." I smile after I finish those words.

"Speaking of the selection, how's it going?" she asks, "have you kissed anyone yet?"

"Bella!" I exclaim.

She giggles on the other line, "You had to know that question was coming."

"Well," I blush thinking about the night in the observatory, "Yes, ok, I have."

"Oh-Em-Gee!" She yells on the other line, "You have to tell me the details."

I go through the events of that night, the stars, Christopher, Alex, dancing, and falling asleep in the observatory. I leave out the details about my mom, I still have to talk to Christopher about that, he may have more information to tell me.

"Aw, that's adorable." She responds, "so do you think that he's the one."

"Oh Bella, I don't know." I say, "I mean, he is so nice and all, but I don't think I'm going to limit my choices. But I can definitely say that he is a contender."

"A contender? Who else is there? Is Christopher still around?"

"Well, yeah, he is. He is super sweet too." I gush, "I don't know, and then there are people like Tyler and Ryland who are so sensitive and adorkable. Weston and Lucas are so family orientated and have such big hearts. Jaxon, Brayden, and Justin are so athletic and sporty, they are hilarious and so much fun to be around."

"Wow, you have a good group of guys." Bella comments.

I laugh, "Good is an understatement, I don't know what I am going to do Bella."

She is quiet for a minute then speaks, "Well, first of all be thankful that you have such great guys. Second, Emma, I wouldn't put too much pressure on yourself. Let things happen naturally, and follow your heart. From what I hear, you know who is going to be the main contenders, so just enjoy your time with them and narrow it down to the Elite. It's your selection, so if you know the people who you are most likely going to marry, then eliminate the others." She continues after a breath or two, "I can't wait for the next report to see whose left. Even though I think I know who is going to stick around."

I smile, "Thanks Bells, you literally know exactly what I need to hear."

"What are best friends for?"

We talk for around three more hours, she tells me about the wedding plans, I talk about the latest gossip around the country. It's just nice to be able to talk with her, she gushes about Andrew, and even though I still find it a little weird that they're together, I am so happy for them.

"Who knew Andrew was the romantic type," I yawn as I finish the last word.

She chuckles into the phone, "Emma, what time is it in Illea?"

I glance at the clock on my bedside table, "Oh around three a.m." I say, trying to be nonchalant.

"You should go to sleep. I'll catch up with you later mia cara."

She hangs up the phone and I collapse onto my bed. I just stare at the ceiling and think about my life and what it has come too. I remember running down hallways with Isabella and Carolena, we would take our stuffed teddy bears and pretend that they were our princes. Mine was a brown bear named Prince Devon, he was so charming. I smile at the memories of our imaginary balls and imaginary weddings. Now, by springtime, I will have had my real wedding. It seems so surreal, my best friend is engaged (to my brother nonetheless), and I will be married in a matter of months.

I glance over at my bed and I grab Prince Devon, I've kept my loyal "husband" ever since I was three. I was convinced that he made the nightmare go away, and to this day I have never had a nightmare when he is around. Call it juvenile, but I don't think that I can sleep without him. I crawl under the duvet and position my pillows around myself, I say a quick goodnight prayer and cuddle up with Devon.

Another night with no nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, how was it? I was so excited to write the dialogue between America and Emma. I just think that America would be such a cool mom, and don't get me started on Maxon and his little princess, haha. Also there will be a VERY special chapter on the 24th, that I am sooooo excited about. I have been working on it for a little bit and I think that it is so cute. Anyways here are some reviews.<strong>

**ImagineInspire- Thank you! And I know, I ship them super hard too. XD**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and Have an Amazing Sunday/Whatever day it is when you are reading this!**

**Happy Reading,**

**xoxo, Rosie :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! I hope you are having an amazing week! This chapter is from Andrew's point of view. I really hope you guys like it :) Also there are some Italian words in this chapter... I am super sorry if I messed anything up, if so, blame it on google translate haha XD Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When I was six years old, I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. She was running down the hallway with my sister and they were carrying stuffed teddy bears, they were yelling and dancing around with their "princes" and didn't give me a second glance. I mean, I was only a six year old boy, what did I know about girls?<p>

Then she started to come back to the palace every year, I basically grew up with her, well except that I never actually had the guts to talk to her; you know, in person. She and Emma spent so much time together, I could never just talk to her alone. I admired her from afar, hoping one day she would talk to me, or want to hang out or something. But that day never came…

When I was ten, I figured that I had to move on. It wasn't good for me to be completely obsessed with this girl that I couldn't find the nerve to talk to. So when we had diplomatic functions at the palace, father always made me dance with the daughters of the dignitaries. I danced with hundreds of girls, some more than once, but they never made me have tunnel vision like Isabella did.

Isabella, what a gorgeous name. She is the princess of Italy and she is one of my sister, Emmalina's, best friends. She always visits the palace with her mom, Queen Nicoletta, and her father, King Riccardo. She has a tan complexion and gorgeous brown eyes. To me, whenever I look into them it reminds me of the old classic move "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory", because her eyes look like the chocolate river. Her teeth are perfectly straight and her hair is a caramel color with natural dirty blonde streaks in it. She is easily the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

How bad is it to want to date one of my sister's best friends? I don't think that there is a rule book against it… is there?

Anyways, when I was sixteen, I remember the German Federation came. King Fredrick, Queen Daphne, and Princess Olivia. I though Olivia with beautiful, nothing compared to Isabella, but she was pretty. She had her black hair pinned up and she was wearing a deep purple dress. I thought that if Isabella wouldn't talk to me, then maybe Olivia will. So I walked up to her and I tried one of my stellar pick-up lines.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Her eyes grew wide and she took the pink lemonade she was holding and dumped it over my head, "Excuse me Prince Andrew, I do have a boyfriend. His name is Xavier and he is from Spain, thank you very much."

…let's just say that I didn't try to flirt with any other girls for a while.

When Isabella left after the 16th annual International Powers Summit, I received a letter from her. I read…

_From the Desk of Princess Isabella of Italy._

_Dear Andrew Paul Schreave,_

_I know what you're thinking… "Why is Isabella sending me this letter, we have never really talked." Well to answer your question, yes, I know we have never had an actual conversation but I would love too. _

_I know Emma so well, she is my best friend of course, but I don't know anything about you. You're like a mystery to me, you are so quiet but yet so outgoing. Emma told me about the German Federation Spectacle, I thought that you didn't deserve to have pink lemonade dumped on you, but yet, the thought of you and your "always perfect" hair dripping from Olivia's drink made you seem very sweet and charming. _

_I hope you write back to me, I am looking forward to hearing from you._

_Best Wishes, _

_Isabella, Crown Princess of Italy_

I think I flipped out for three days after reading that letter. I mean, the girl of my dreams wants to get to know me, ME. Of course I replied, and then she did, and then I did, and then she did, and we just kept writing and writing and learning more about each other.

The letters got flirtier as time went on, and soon enough we were talking about one of us visiting each other so we could go on a proper date. It ended up that she was going to come visit Illea so she could "talk to Emma about her upcoming selection". When she got here, she went to go see Emma almost immediately so no one thought that something was going on between us.

One day, I finally worked up the nerve to knock on her door.

…_Knock_ _knock_…

"It's open," her beautiful Italian accent drifted through the cracks between the door and the frame. I opened the door and cautiously stepped into her room.

"Andrew!" She exclaimed as she gave me probably the world's biggest hug. "You're finally here." I drank in the sweet scent of her and my heart skipped many beats. I had no idea what I was going to say to her but when she finally released me from a hug I got a good look at her.

Her caramel hair was in a loose side braid, she was wearing a cream colored short dress with long sleeves made of a lacey material, in the middle was a bow made of and off white ribbon. She had on jeggings under it with a nude heel. Her lips were a light blush pink and her cheeks were rosy. She looked like she walked off the cover of Illea Monthly Magazine.

"What's up?" she asks, probably because I was just staring at her.

I look over her again and say, "You are honestly, the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen." I take her hand and kiss the back of it, "Princess Isabella, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

She blushes crimson, smiles, and gives me the answer I was hoping for, "Of course, Prince Andrew."

I took her to the Observatory, we stargazed and talked about our lives, the things we didn't get to answer in our letters had closure. The topic changed to the future, and what we wanted our lives to be.

Gazing at the ceiling, she chuckles, "I have to be Queen. I have no idea what I am going to do, the people love my mom and dad, what are they going to think of me?" she exhales, "I just don't know…"

I glance over at her, "I think you're going to be an amazing Queen, Emma is in the same boat as you. She doesn't really talk to me that much about it though, I want to try and help her, but she is so closed off lately."

"Emma is under a ton of stress with the selection, she doesn't know how she is going to handle twenty guys." She laughs, "Also, Emma doesn't really like to have other people try and hold burdens for her. She is super independent, I always try and help her but she never really shares too much. Mostly it's just her venting and talking about things that she hopes could happen. Don't worry too much about her, she is a strong woman and she knows what she is doing. Speaking of amazing Queens, I definitely can say that Emma is going to do amazing things for this country."

"You really think that?"

"Most definitely, but let's not talk about Emma." She sits Indian style and I reciprocate the gesture so we are sitting across from each other on the blanket. "What about you? What do you want to do in the future?"

I could say a bunch of things: Travel the world, try and become an advisor, try and marry some princess and become the King of a different country, etc. The truth is that I have no idea what I am going to do. What do you do when you're a prince who doesn't get a crown?

"I have no idea." I say honestly, "I won't get my father's crown unless Emma decides not to rule. I can't go back into society because it isn't safe; but I can't stay here. I want to live my life, but how do you do that when you can't rule the nation you grew up in, and you can't live there either?"

She furrows her brow but she doesn't reply. Her brown eyes glisten in the starlight, and her face looks angelic.

"Hey, it's getting late." I say, breaking her thoughts, "we don't want anyone to suspect anything."

"I know you're right," she answers, "but this won't be our last date?"

"Only if you want it too."

She smiles, "then definitely not."

* * *

><p>Isabella and I are walk down the hallway, laughing and talking about who knows what. We round a corner and we continue walking down the hallway until I see someone standing behind a statue.<p>

"Emma, what are you doing here?" I ask, hoping she doesn't suspect anything.

My sister straightens her posture and replies, "Silvia told me to try and find a piece of art around the palace that I liked and see who created it. What are you guys doing?" I didn't know how to answer but Isabella stepped forward and took the pressure off my shoulders.

"Andrew was just showing me to my room." She turns around and smiles at me, then quickly turns her gaze to the ground. Emma looks at us warily, but she seems to decide not to question it.

"Alright," she says, "I'll just be going, see you later Bella, Andrew." She quickly walks down the hallway.

The rest of the way to Isabella's room we don't speak, we don't want to risk another surprise appearance of anyone else we know. We get to her double doors and she invites me in her room. We sit on the edge of her bed and just look at our hands in our laps.

"So." I begin

"So," she repeats. "Thank you for tonight, it was amazing."

I smile at her, "no problem, it was honestly my pleasure."

She looks at me and I return the gesture, "is it bad that I really like my best friend's brother?" she asks. Her face is barely visible, only lit by the moonlight streaming through the window. As my eyes adjust to the light, or lack thereof, I can see her eyes, her nose, her cheek bones, her chin, her lips…

I chuckle, "is it bad that I really want to kiss my sister's best friend?"

She smiles a thousand watt smile and laughs, "No, I think it's totally normal."

"Have you kissed anyone before?" I ask hopeful.

She gives me the answer I was looking for, "No. Have you?"

I shake my head, "I was waiting for a specific girl. She never notice me until a few months ago."

Her eye brows raise, "Why haven't you tried to go after her?"

"She was always too beautiful for me to even think about talking to her. Why haven't you kissed anyone?"

She looks at her feet, "First, my dad would have killed me." She laughs, "And second, I was also waiting for a certain boy."

"Why did you go after him?" I ask, playing the same game she used on me.

"Well, he never talked to me so I just assumed that he wasn't interested. Also, I think there is a rule in Girl Code or something that says that you can't date or kiss or do anything with your best friend's brother?"

"I don't know, but the girl code sounds stupid."

"I feel the same way now."

I can feel myself shaking, "If I ever got to kiss that specific girl, I know that I would be so nervous."

"Why?"

"Because, she is totally out of my league and she is gorgeous and she smells like springtime and she—"

I was cut off in probably the best way possible. Isabella's lips tasted like cotton candy, she laced her finger through mine and she smelled like the best scent in the world, springtime was an understatement.

When she finally pulled away, I just stared at her.

"What about that specific boy?" I ask confused.

She giggles, "Well he started rambling about some girl and I had to find a way to stop him from talking." She looks at me intently, "What about your special girl?"

I smile, "Well, about thirty seconds ago, I kissed her."

"and I kissed him."

"I'd like to kiss her again."

"_anch'io_"

"What does that mean?"

She smirks, "me too."

I don't know how I got her to kiss me again, or even the third time, but honestly it was probably the best night of my life.

* * *

><p>Two weeks after Isabella and I kissed, we were walking in the gardens holding hands.<p>

"I don't want you to go tomorrow." I say

"I don't either, _il_ _mio_ _amore_." She says, I have gotten used to her speaking a little bit of Italian every once in a while. '_il_ _mio_ _amore'_ means "my love", that's a name that I love to hear her say.

"What are you going to do back in Italy?"

"Prepare the future King of Italy." She says confidently.

I stop in my tracks, my heart shatters at the thought that she was seeing someone else, "You mean, there's someone else?"

She starts laughing, as if my heart doesn't matter to her, "No Andrew, I meant _you. _I want you to come back to Italy with me and become the King."

I look at her confused, "but if I am the King,that means that…" I trail

"Yes," she says, "We would have to be married."

I look at her in shock. My dream girl is asking me to marry her. "I would love to rule Italy by your side, _il_ _mio_ _amore_."

* * *

><p>We decided to tell our parents that we were together. It was nerve racking because I didn't want her father to behead me. We sat in Conference room B as the monarchs of Illea and Italy regally walked into the room.<p>

They looked confused as they sat down, and they looked at each other as if anyone else knew what was going on.

"Mama, Papa," Isabella starts, "I know we are leaving tomorrow, but Andrew and I wanted to share something with you, all of you." She quickly added the last part.

I decide to jump in, "Mom, Dad, I know that with Emma's selection and all, you guys are pretty stressed; but I wanted to say that, King Riccardo, I have fallen in love with your daughter Isabella."

"Papa, I asked Andrew if he would come back to Italy and become King."

The monarchs look around at each other, some in shock and some in confusion.

"Andrew, this is very sudden." My mother comments.

"I agree," King Riccardo adds.

"Are you sure about this son?" My dad asks.

"Yes, Isabella dear, are you sure as well." Queen Nicoletta voices her opinion as well.

Isabella takes my hand and squeezes it, "Mama, I have never been more certain about anything in my life."

"_anch'io_." I add. My mother smiles at me, I know that she understands what I said because she is fluent in many different languages, Italian being one of them.

King Riccardo smiles and says, "Well, Andrew and Isabella, you two have my blessing."

"As well as mine," my father says proudly.

I stand up and shake my future father-in-law's hand and I give my parents a big hug.

My fiancé and I walk out of conference room B holding hands and smiling.

I am not sure how my life got to be so amazing, but the girl next to me definitely had something to do with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo How was it? I thought that Isabella and Andrew were super cute together, and I love how Andrew is somewhat insecure but he is still adorkable, haha:)<strong>

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and I'll see you guys next Sunday**

**Happy Reading,**

**xoxo, Rosie :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I hope you had an amazing week, and an amazing February! Today is the start of month 3 of "Face the Fire!" Thank you so much reading, this story started out as a crazy idea because I was too obsessed with Maxon and America, and I had to know what happened next! It is so cool that you guys are reading and enjoy the story! Ok, so about this chapter... This chapter means a lot to me, and I have actually based some/most of the dialogue off of actual conversations that I have had. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Budget meetings with Dad are the worst.<p>

Think about sitting in a room full of unsurprising drones, all of them talking about numbers and equations. I have always been alright at math, but I have never developed a deep love for it like Gustav, my father's advisor for finance. The thing is, he acts like it is the weather. He just sits at his seat, three chairs from the left hand side of my dad's throne, and speaks in a monotone voice about numbers. I have to have so much self-control during those meetings because I am not allowed to lean on the arm rest of my chair or anything. The meetings are at least an eternity long… but in normal terms, like three hours.

When dad released us from the meeting, I decided that I needed some winding down time. I always wind down the best when I play my piano, so I decide to go to the music room. I walk down the grand staircase and step onto the freshly cleaned carpet, skip through all three ballrooms, and pass around the throne room – after sitting in a throne for three hours if I never saw another one again, it would be too soon. – And reach the door to the music room. I am about to open the door when I hear the sound of a beautiful guitar. I stand and listen for a few minutes, it has to be my mom, no one else can play that beautifully. When the song changes, I know that I want to see her play. I swing the open the doors and the music comes to an abrupt stop.

I am met with someone with hazel eyes and black hair.

"Princess Emmalina," the figure says, "I didn't expect to see you here."

I smile at the flustered man in front of me, "Lucas, it's fine. You were playing beautifully."

He glances down at his guitar and over to a notebook sitting on the piano.

"What are you working on?" I ask curiously.

He chuckles to himself, "Well I guess I'm caught." He takes the notebook and looks at me, "I write songs and I was working on one now."

Lucas, writing songs? This was a total shock to me, Lucas was always a little bit taller than all the other guys in the selection. He didn't have the most pampered hair, and his crooked smile was a little bit more mysterious than Alex or Weston's. Even though I was caught off guard by this, it didn't surprise me. I also write songs and I know that it's a therapeutic way to express your feelings. Throughout the years, I have met many people who may not look like musical people but they turn out to write beautiful songs.

"That's amazing." I stare in wonder at the brown notebook in his hands, "I do too."

His embarrassed blush was overtaken by a smile on his face, "no way," he stare in disbelief, "show me your songbook."

I walk over to the piano bench and I lift up the seat. Inside the bench is a plethora of scores ranging from 12th century classics to the newest single from Naomi Daunte. I dig through some Demi Lovato, Journey, Mozart, and the Star Wars Movie Score until I finally find my blue striped notebook and written on it is

"Emma's Songbook

_DO __NOT __TOUCH"_

I flip through the pages and see all the words that are written down. I think about all the memories that came with each one of these songs, the good, the bad, and the indifferent. I glance back at Lucas and I can see him looking over at me. I am hesitant to show him my song book because some things I just want to hold onto forever, and showing someone would me letting it go into a world where people tear dreams to shreds. If my songs go out there they are subject to that, my feelings are subject to that. My songs are the deepest parts of me that some people never get to know. If I show him my song book, I am trusting him to not tear apart my dreams and memories, like so many others will. Like so many have.

"Emma, are you ok?" Lucas asks, most likely because I am clutching my book for dear life.

I snap out of my trance, "yeah," I look down at my book, "yeah I'm fine."

He looks at me with his hazel eyes, "hey, if you don't want to show me your book that's cool. I understand the whole 'songbook secrecy' thing."

I give him a weak smile, "Thanks, maybe one day, but just not today."

He nods his head sympathetically, as if he knows what I'm going through, and part of me believes that he does.

"What are you working on?" I ask him, "maybe I could help."

"Well, a couple years ago I met this girl, she was beautiful, and somehow I got her to go out with me." He looks at me, "we dated for like two years, and then I found out that she cheated on me. I was devastated. So I wrote so many songs, and this is another one."

"What do you have so far?"

He open the book to a page with some words scribbled near the top, pick up his guitar, and starts to sing.

"_Rippin' me off from the start_

_Let you hold my broken heart_

_I can't believe that happened_

_Oh I can't believe that happened_

_What was I thinking, falling for you_

_Makin' myself so see through_

_I can't believe that happened _

_Oh I can't believe that happened."_

He looks up and smiles, "now here the chorus…"

"_Band aid's can't cover up bullet holes_

_You gotta stitch 'em up, gotta keep 'em closed_

_Doesn't matter how far or deep it cuts_

_It only makes us stronger, doesn't make us tough_

_And I was so stupid_

_Let my heart believe in_

_That you were what I wanted_

_But you were no different_."

I look down at the book and up at him, "Wow, that's amazing."

He blushes, "thanks, I have been trying to write the second verse for hours now, but nothing's coming to me."

I start to think about what could go there, and then I get an idea, "what did she look like?"

He gazes up at the far corner of the room, "she has the richest brown eyes, they were gorgeous, and her smile could light up any dark room. My mind always shut down when I looked at her." He chuckles and looks at the ground.

I start to form a verse in my head, "I think I have an idea, but how does the melody for the verses go again?"

He picks up the guitar and strums a few notes and then he hums the melody.

I fit the words that I came up with his music, "ok, how about…" I nod and he starts to play the song.

"_Your brown eyes and white smile_

_Took my mind off life for a while_

_Oh I can't believe that happened_

_I can't believe that happened_."

He starts laughing and says, "That's perfect! Why didn't I think about describing her before!" he scribbles down the words in his book. "oh I have another idea…" he starts singing my verse then goes into…

"_You knew the things I wanted to hear_

_But your true intentions were never clear _

_I can't believe that happened_

_Of I can't believe that happened_."

He starts playing the chorus and I start to sing along. We are singing the same verses over and over again, but we don't care. Once our voices are sore I say, "do you know what we really need in this song?"

"What"

"A bridge."

"Yes! That's perfect!" He smiles, "It should go…"

"_We used to chase the sun all day and then when it was gone_

_We used to stay up all night singing to our favorite songs_

_We used to take all of those pictures on your family's Kodak_—"

I jump in,

"_We used to tack all our dreams on those dusty old maps_"

He nods and continues,

"_And now all I have left is that box for shoes_

_Filled with our pictures, under my bed in my room_."

Then we both jump in for the final chorus,

"_Band aid's can't cover up bullet holes_

_You gotta stitch 'em up, gotta keep 'em closed_

_Doesn't matter how far or deep it cuts_

_It only makes us stronger, doesn't make us tough_

_And I was so stupid_

_Let my heart believe in_

_That you were what I wanted_

_But you were no different." _

He strums the final chord and we look at each other and laugh. Lucas sets down the guitar and walks over to the piano bench where I am sitting.

"Thank you so much Emma," he says

I smile back at him, "It was my pleasure, and if you ever need help writing another song, don't hesitate to ask."

"Most definitely." He laughs, "Who wouldn't want to write songs with the princess of Illea?"

We start talking about our favorite singers and performers, I show him a Bach piece that I have been practicing, and we talk about who knows what. After some time I check the clock on the wall and see that it is almost dinner time. Lucas realizes it too and he gives me a sad smile.

"Wow," he says, "Time really does fly when you're having fun."

I laugh at the joke, "Isn't that the truth."

We start to walk to the door and we both stop before opening it. I look at Lucas and I immediately wrap him in a hug. I smile and think about how much fun I have with him, even if most of the times I see him I don't have an actual date planned.

When I pull away he leans down and I tense up hoping that he doesn't kiss me, but I was pleasantly surprised when his head turns a little bit and he kisses my cheek. For some reason, the gesture was sweet and endearing. His eyes glinted in the light of the room and I melt into them. I wrap my arms around his neck and stand up on my tip toes and give him a real kiss. His lips were soft and sweet and I felt a warm feeling spread throughout my body, it wasn't fireworks like it was when I kissed Alex, but it was warm and sure and sweet. I pulled away and caught my breath. Lucas just stared at me in, I hope, wonder. He smile and opens the door as he simultaneously wipes pink lipstick off his lips. When I step out of the door, he offers his arm and we walk down to the dining room for dinner.

All the way down, we were humming the song we just finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, How was it? I hope you guys liked this chapter, here are some reviews.<strong>

**ImagineInspire- Thank you! I love the interactions between America and Emma, and yes I really wanted to make Andrew and Isabella a perfect couple! I just think that Andrew kind of gets shafted in comparasion to his sister, so I think that he deserves an amazing relationship to compensate! XD**

**PinkPotterPanda- Aww, you made my week! Thank YOU for reading! **

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and I'll see you next week!**

**Happy Reading**

**xoxo, Rosie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! Here is Chapter 14! I have decided that I want to start to ask a question of the week at the end of each chapter, I would love for you guys to give the story a review and answer the question as well! Also, there is a TON of different references from different books and TV shows, so if you know them, Tell me in the reviews! Alright enough of my blabbing, here is Chapter 14!**

* * *

><p>The afternoon sky is beautiful today, the clouds are all sorts of different sizes and shapes, the sun isn't too hot, and the birds are flying around. I walk next to Ryland with a pep in my step. I decided that today we would go on a picnic in the meadow behind the palace. Ryland is carrying a wicker picnic basket filled with sandwiches, crackers, fruit, and blue cookies. I am bringing along two canteens filled with lemonade. Ryland and I have been on other dates and they all have gone well. I remember the first time I met him, he was so shy and insecure.<p>

"_Hi Princess Emmalina," he says as he sits down on the couch._

_I smile at the brown-eyed baby-faced boy, "Hey, you must be Ryland."_

_He turns his gaze away from me, "Yeah, yeah that's my name." _

"_Tell me about yourself, Ryland." _

_He blushes, "Well, my name is Ryland Mark Snyder. I am the youngest out of all my siblings, My oldest sister's name is Kaelynne, My oldest brother's name is Castiel but he goes by Cas, my other sister's name is Noella and my other brother's name is Zeke."_

_I chuckle, "Wow, you have a big family." _

"_Yeah, I do." He smiles, "Kaelynne is married to my brother-in-law Brett McDonough, and they have one daughter and her name is Emery. Cas is engaged to my soon-to-be sister-in-law Abagail Tamayo, and they are going to have a son named Jonah. Noella is married to my other brother-in-law Mitchell Westerbrook and they have twin boys Leo and Logan. Zeke isn't married but he has a boyfriend and his name is Seth Callender."_

"_What about your parents?" I ask curiously._

_He begins, "Well, Kaelynne and Cas had a different father then Noella, Zeke, and I. Their dad died in the New Asian war. His name was Davis Brookston, and my mom loved him to death. They got married at a very young age and had my older siblings. When Davis left for war, he ended up dying. My mom swore that she would never be able to find love again but then my dad, Jamie Snyder, came and mended her heart. They got married and has Noella, Zeke, and I." He smiles, "oh, and he adopted Kaelynne and Cas as well." _

"_Wow," I say, "That's pretty cool, not the whole –"_

"_Yeah, I know what you mean." _

"_What's your mom's name?" I ask._

"_Her name is Amberly," he says, "my parents named her after the previous queen." _

_Amberly Schreave. My grandmother. The queen before my mom. The one who raised my dad. The person who saw my dad fall in love with my mom. I never met my grandma, I never knew her. Dad always says that she was an amazing woman who changed the lives of so many people. Mom says that she was a great mentor and leader and that she always looked up to her. I see her picture hanging from the walls of the throne room, and she looks beautiful. I wish I had the chance to meet her, to know her, to have her mentor me. But wishful thinking is never truthful. _

When we finally get to the perfect place to set the picnic basket down, it's almost three in the afternoon. The checkered red and white blanket is sitting on top on the green grass mixed with a dried-out yellow tint.

"So," Ryland says as he is getting a peanut butter and banana sandwich out of the basket,: "What do you want to do?"

I take out a sleeve of crackers and grab a handful, if anything, crackers are my definite weakness, "Um, I'm not sure."

"Do you want to play a game?"

"Yeah," I reply, "A game sounds like fun, how about 20 questions?"

He chuckles, "Sounds great." He takes a cracker out of the sleeve, "You can go first you're _majesty_."

I blush, "Oh alright," I tap my finger to my chin and look up at the sky for dramatic effect, "ok I got one: If you could have an endless supply of any food, what would you have?"

"Easy," He says, "Strawberries."

"Why Strawberries, I would choose like cheesecake or something."

"Because my mom grew up on a strawberry farm, so every time I visited my grandma's house, she would give us the best strawberries ever."

I laugh, "I really want a strawberry now."

"See?!" he says, "even the thought of Mimi's strawberries makes someone crave them! And I believe it's my turn." I nod my head as a reply and Ryland continues, "If you were an animal, what would you be and why?"

"I don't know…" I trail off, "I guess I would have to say a Bird."

"What kind of bird?" he teases.

"A Phoenix named Fawkes." I say matter-of-factly

"Why?"

"Well, because I read this book when I was younger, it was called 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' and it was the first book where we met Fawkes the Phoenix and I literally wandered around the palace ranting about how I wanted a book from Fawkes' point-of-view."

He throws his head back in laughter, "I can totally see you doing that. Alright your turn."

"hmmm, What is one goal you want to accomplish in your lifetime?" I ask.

He furrows his brow, "I guess I would say that I really want to make people happy."

"Good answer, I want to do the same thing." He blushes at the reply

"Alright, my turn," he picks at the crust on the edge of his sandwich, "When you were little, what was your favorite super hero and why?"

I instantly know the answer, "Ok, I'm not sure if this counts but I think that I does so whatever. When I was little my favorite Disney movie, you know what Disney is right? Ok, well my favorite Disney movie was Cinderella, and my favorite super hero was the Fairy Godmother."

He starts to laugh uncontrollably, "I don't think that she counts but we can go with it, so why was she your favorite?"

"I don't know," I say, "I think it was the cool 'Bippity-Boppity-Boo' song she sang, Lord knows that my parents got an ear full of that after I watched Cinderella."

"Ok your turn." He says directing the conversation back to the game.

"Alright," I say as I struggle to swallow my blue cookie, "Who is your hero?"

"Hero?" He asks puzzled.

"Yeah, like, someone you look up too. It could be your mom or a celebrity or anyone."

"ok I got one," he says with a glint in his eyes, "My cousin, Marianna, she is 24 years old and she is an incredible repair person. Her husband, Dexter, teaches at the local elementary school and supports their family so Marianna can go around and repair people's houses. She does the repairs for free so that people with an unstable income can at least have a functioning house."

"Wow, that's amazing." I saw losing focus of the pear in my hand.

"Yeah, now if I'm correct, it's my turn."

"You are correct sir." I nod.

"Ok, well let me think." He folds up the plastic bag that his second peanut butter and banana sandwich was in, "What is your favorite thing to do in the summer?"

"Oh that's a hard one, I like to do so many things." I say with a chuckle in my voice, "but if I had to choose one, I would say that I love sitting on a bench in the gardens and reading a good book."

"Sounds peaceful."

"It's the best thing ever to lose yourself in a book." I say, "It feels like you're in another world where none of your problems are even relevant."

"You're turn, book nerd." He teases.

"Ha-Ha," I reply, "Ummm, If they made a movie about your life, what would it be about and which actor would play you?"

His eyes light up at the question, "Well, it would be about my life. Duh, and the actor I would have play me would be Nik Efron. His family is full of generations upon generations of actors. His ancestor, Zac Efron, was all the rage in the old movie from like the 2000's."

"What movies was Nik in again?"

"Umm, University Musical 1, University Musical 2, University Musical 3, The Unlucky One, That Awesome Moment, 21 Again, and there are a ton more but I can't remember them."

"haha, that's fine, maybe next time we can watch one." I say optimistic.

"I totally recommend 'The Unlucky One', it's a pretty good comedy." He says chuckling.

"Your turn."

"Oh right, almost forgot," he continues, "If you were an ice cream flavor, what would you be and why?"

"I love that question, and butter pecan ice cream." I say slightly blushing.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't know of anyone who likes butter pecan, therefore I won't get eaten!" I laugh as I realize how ridiculous I sound and the pear I was eating flies out of my hand and starts tumbling down a hill.

"nice move there, Emma." Ryland says in between laughs.

I try and take a deep breath but the thought of not laughing now is as hopeless as my cousin Noah trying to get a date. We sit and laugh before we calm down enough so I can ask my question.

"Alright, my turn." I breathe, "If you had to describe yourself using three words you would say you were…"

"umm," he says troubled by the three word limit, "Sensitive, Happy, and…"

"And what?"

"oh, it's not important.." he trails off, "Ok so my turn—"

"No you can't get away that easy!" I say, "You only said two, you need one more."

"Fine." He says, "but you can't judge me."

"Why would I ever judge you, Ryland?"

"Because I'm – I'm.." he trails off and takes a deep breath, "I'm really awkward."

I stare at him for a minute, "you though I was going to judge you because you were awkward?"

"well, lots of people do…"

"Ryland! I'm super awkward too, you have nothing to be ashamed of!" I say earnestly.

He smiles, "Thank Emma, you're awesome."

I blush, "no need to thank me, I'm only telling the truth."

The sun starts setting and we decide that we should go back inside before one of the guards has to come and find us. We pack up the remains of our picnic and fold the blanket, we walk back up to the glittering palace and ask more questions to each other.

I don't understand what Ryland meant about being awkward, because I think that he is pretty cool.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, how was it? I wanted to portray Ryland as sort of that Insecure and Sensitive type. Also... Did you catch the references? I hope you enjoyed them if you did! Here are some Reviews from last week! <strong>

**ImagineInspire- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**PinkPotterPanda- I hope you liked this week's chapter! and I Know! How cute are Emma and Lucas! Also, I say the exact same thing with Percabeth, so I know the unhealthy "shipping" feeling XD**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and I'll see you next week! **

**Happy Reading,**

**xoxo Rosie**

_**Question- "What is your favorite book/series of all time?"**_  
><em><strong> My answer- The Percy Jackson Series (PJO and HOO)<strong> _


End file.
